GENERACION RANGERS
by lfb16
Summary: Esta es mi primera historia de los power ranger espero le guste
1. Chapter 1 El invento de Dr K

GENERACION RANGER

Capitulo 1 EL INVENTO DE DR. K

Dr. K inventaba una maquina del tiempo la cual programaría con las coordenadas para ir al momento de la creación del virus venji que actualmente quiere destruir Corintia, Sumer se acerca y le pregunta: Dr. K como va con su invento, Dr. K responde excelente operadora serie amarilla en dos días estará lista, Sumer responde genial por fin liberaremos a la ciudad, mientras tanto Ziggy seguía entrenando para aprender a dominar sus poderes de ranger; Dylon, Sumer, Scotter y Flynn se preparaban para la misión. Llego el día de la partida y los rangers dicen: estamos listos Dr. K, Dr. K enciende la maquina y fija las coordenadas pero en ese momento ocurre una explosión y los rangers desaparecen, Dr. K dice: no puede ser perdí la ubicación de los rangers, mientras tanto los rangers RPM viajaban en el tiempo y llegan a una ciudad desconocida, Sumer dice: esto no es Corintia donde estamos, Dylon responde: no lo se pero debemos averiguarlo, Ziggy se desespera y intenta comunicarse con Dr. K y no lo logra, Scotter y Flynn van a recorrer el sitio para saber donde se encontraban caminaron un kilometro y se encontraron con un chico rubio de lente, Flynn dice: hola me llamo Flynn no somos de aquí como se llama este lugar, el desconocido se sorprende un poco luego responde hola me llamo Billy y ustedes están en Angel Grove, Scotter dice: oh no Flynn la maquina de Dr. K fallo, Billy dice: que maquina? De que hablan quienes son ustedes, Scotter dice: si te lo decimos no nos creerías, Billy dice: hablen y veré si les creo o no, Flynn dice: nosotros venimos de Corintia somos viajeros del tiempo nuestra mentora Dr. K creo esta maquina del tiempo para evitar la creación del virus que ahora quiere destruir nuestra ciudad pero en vez de ir a la Corintia del pasado llegamos aquí, Billy dice: les creo vengan conmigo, Scotter dice: nuestros amigos están por allá, Billy dice: vayamos a buscarlos, al rato llegan en busca de Dylon, Sumer y Ziggy, Billy los lleva al centro juvenil donde estaban sus amigos, Kimberly dice: hola Billy donde estabas veo que hiciste nuevos amigos, Billy dice: Kim debemos llevarlos con Zordon son viajeros del tiempo, Kimberly se sorprende y llama al reto de sus amigos; llegan al centro de mando y Zordon al ver a los chicos dice: Rangers quienes son estos chicos ustedes saben que nadie debe conocer la ubicación del centro de mando, Billy dice: son viajeros del tiempo, Scotter explica lo sucedido a Zordon; en ese momento Lord Zedd envía un monstruo llamado destroyer los rangers dicen chicos deben quedarse aquí y nunca develar el secreto que están apunto de ver, Tommy dice: morfosis amigos, cuando Sumer los ve transformados dice: son power rangers igual que nosotros, Adams confundido dice: ustedes son rangers, Dylon responde: si y tu y yo usamos el mismo color, Aisha dice: rangers del futuro genial, los chicos se transforman y ayudan a los rangers a destruir al monstruo de Lord Zedd.


	2. Chapter 2 LA INVESTIGACIÓN DE BILLY

Capitulo 2 LA INVESTIGACIÓN DE BILLY Billy trataba de inventar una maquina para poder volver a los rangers RPM al futuro, Sumer le presto su morpher para que lo usara como guía y contactar a Dr. K, así pasaron los días; Tommy y Sumer se habían echo muy amigos al punto de que Tommy ya no salía Kimberly y esa situación tenia a Kimberly muy mal, Dylon por su parte gustaba de Kimberly y le servía de apoyo al verla triste por causa de Tommy, Ziggy el ranger mas torpe de la historia se divertía con alpha, mientras Flynn paseaba con Aisha conociendo Angel Grove, Scotter ayudaba a Billy. El día transcurría de forma normal y Kimberly tenia una importante competencia de gimnasia Dylon estaba sentado en primera fila y por primera vez en dos años Tommy no estaba para verla competir, Kimberly se sentía muy triste no estaba concentrada y eso hizo que perdiera la competencia Dylon dice: siento que hallas perdido Kimberly, Kimberly responde tranquilo no es nada a veces se gana y otras se pierde vamos al centro juvenil a comer algo, Dylon dice: me parece excelente idea, 15 minutos después llegan al centro juvenil al entrar Kimberly ve a Tommy con Sumer charlando, Sumer dice: Kimberly Dylon vengan a sentarse con nosotros, Kimberly no dice nada y se va dejando a Dylon solo; Rocky quien venia llegando se encuentra a Kimberly y al verla triste le pregunta que sucede, ella le responde no es nada hablamos luego, Rocky dice: ok cuídate, Kimberly llega a su casa sube a su cuarto y se lanza en su cama a llorar y en ese momento suena el teléfono ella responde: hola quien es y al otro lado de la bocina responden es Aisha que te sucede, Kimberly dice: estoy triste Tommy no fue a la competencia porque estaba con Sumer, Aisha dice: no puede ser Kimberly, ella responde desde que llego Sumer, Tommy cambio conmigo se enamoro de ella, Aisha dice: Tommy te quiere Kimberly no creo que te cambie por Sumer en ese momento suenan los comunicadores Kimberly contesta: que sucede Zordon, Alpha dice: Kimberly ven rápido al centro de mando ella responde voy en camino alpha, al llegar ve a todos los rangers y Zordon dice: ranger tengo malas noticias no podemos devolver a los rangers RPM al futuro nuestra tecnología no es tan avanzada, Aisha dice: y ahora que pasara con su mundo, Zordon dice: no lo se Aisha de repente comienzan a sonar las alarmas era un monstruo atacando la cuidad todos los rangers convocan los zords los destruyen. Kimberly vuelve a su casa y mientras preparaba la cena tocan el timbre ella va a ver quien es y para su sorpresa era Tommy, Tommy dice: hola Kimberly puedo pasar, ella responde adelante, Tommy pasa y dice: lo siento por no ir a la competencia, Kimberly dice: tranquilo vi que estabas muy ocupado, Tommy dice: solo he salido con Sumer para integrarla y conozca Angel Grove mi amor es solo para ti mi hermosa y la jala contra el y la besa, Kimberly dice: te quiero Tommy; los dos pasaron una bonita velada.


	3. Chapter 3 LA COMUNICACIÓN DE DR K

Capítulo 3 La comunicación de Dr. K

En Corintia Dr. K seguía tratando de contactar a los rangers RPM, pero era imposible había agotado los recursos no sabia que más hacer. Mientras en Angel Grove los rangers enfrentaban a un monstruo llamado exterminador era muy fuerte los rangers usaron el ninjamegazords y así lograron vencerlo, Lord Zed y Rita estaban muy enfadados y Rita dice: algún día venceremos a esos odiosos rangers, Lord Zed responde: tranquila tengo preparado algo que no se esperan, Rita dice: dime Zedy que le haras a esos odiosos rangers, Lord Zed dice: no comas ansias muy pronto lo sabrás, de vuelta a la ciudad de Corintia Dr. K por fin encuentra la señal del morpher serie azul y hace contacto diciendo: ranger serie azul si oyes este mensaje reporten su ubicación, Dr. Ka repitio este mensaje dos veces lamentablemente no hubo respuesta, una hora después seguía localizando la señal cuando de repente oye Dr. K es Sumer si me oye estamos en el año 1994 en una ciudad llamada Angel Grove con los primeros power rangers, Dr. Ka dice: están con los primeros rangers si que retrodecieron en el tiempo bueno ahora que se donde están fijare las coordenadas para traerlos de vuelta. En Angel Grove Sumer dice: Billy crees que el mensaje le halla llegado a Dr. K, Billy dice: esperemos que si no quiero que ustedes pero su ciudad esta desprotegida sin ustedes, Dylon dice: es cierto y todos sabemos que Venji puede aprovechar para atacar; todo iba normal en Angel Grove Tommy y Kimberly tenían una cita todo iba muy bien hasta que Lord Zed envía un grupo de masillas, ellos las derrotan bailando, continúan con su cita pero Zordon les advierte que esten alertas; Kimberly y Tommy van al centro comercial mientras caminaban, Kimberly se tropieza con una chica rubia, ella se disculpa y la chica dice: no hay problema y fija su mirada en Tommy. En el centro de mando Dylon logra la comunicación con Dr. K quien le dice que gusto saber que están bien preparare todo para su regreso a Corintia, Ziggy dice: me gusta esta ciudad Dr. K pero extraño Corintia y a ti, Dr. K dice: ranger serie verde no me caes bien y lo sabes pronto estarán en casa; los días pasaron los rangers estaban agotados por tantas peleas, por otra parte la chica del centro comercial cada día estaba más cerca de Tommy y eso a Kimberly le disgustaba mucho. Los primeros rangers y sus sucesores estaban a punto de librar su ultima batallas juntos antes de la despedida.


	4. Chapter 4 La batalla final

Capitulo 4 La batalla final

Los rangers pasaban un dia tranquilo fueron al cine, las chicas visitaron algunas tiendas, luego fueron al centro juvenil y alli estaba ella la rubia que habia estando perseguiendo a Tommy, Kimberly dice: hey Kat que casualidad encontrarte aqui, Kat dice: solo vine por refresco, Sumer dice: siempre coincidimos cualquiera pensaria que nos estas vigilando, Kat no dice nada y se va, camino al parque se encuentra con Rita quien le dice: hola Kat haz echo lo que te pedi, Kat dice: si mi sra los he vigilado los rangers del futuro lograron conctato con su epoca, Rita dice: muy buena chica, mientras en el centro juvenil Aisha dice: no se pero me parece rara esa chica Kat porque siempre esta donde estamos nosotros, Rocky dice: algo oculta, en ese momento suenan los comunicadores, Tommy dice: que pasa Zordon, Zordon dice: rangers vengan al centro de mando, todos se teletransportan, al llegar Zordon dice: Zedd ha enviado un monstruo llamado Romarino, los rangers hacen morfosis y pelean con el monstruo fue una batalla dificil pero vencieron aunque Dylon y Ziggy salen heridos, Kimberly dice: oh no tenemos que ayudarlos ay que llevarlos al hospital. Pasaron los dias Dylon y Ziggy salieron del hospital, Sumer al verlos los abrazo; Scotter les dice tengo excelentes noticias en una semana estaremos en casa, Flynn dice: genial, Tommy dice: buenos vayamos a disfrutar de estos ultimos dias amigos, asi pasaron los dias hasta que llego el gran dia de la despedida


	5. Chapter 5 La despedida

Capitulo 5 La Despedida

Los chicos estaban en el centro juvenil unos charlaban, otros practicaban artes marciales, Kimberly estaba en barra asimétrica practicando, Dylon no dejaba de mirarla, Sumer le dice: te gusta Kimberly verdad, Dylon responde: si pero ya no la vere mas, Sumer se sintio triste al saber que a Dylon le gustaba Kimberly, por otra parte Flynn y Aisha platicaban muy a gusto, Kat aparecio de nuevo y Aisha dice: miren quien volvio, Sumer dice: otra vez esto esta muy raro, Ziggy dice: estoy de acuerdo Sumer, Kimberly se acerca y dice: Kat debe estar muy obsesionada con Tommy nos sigue a todos lados, Aisha dice: ojala esa sea la verdadera razon Kim, Dylon dice: chicas no se han puesto a pensar que puede ser aliada de Rita y Zedd, Aisha dice: que dices Dylon es una humana, Kimberly dice: Aisha y si Dylon tiene razón recuerda que Rita hechizo a Tommy y lo hizo malo para destruirnos; Billy dice: es verdad Kim tiene razon y debemos investigar a Kat; en ese momento suenan los comunicadores, Rocky dice: que sucede Zordon, Zordon dice: vengan de inmediato al centro de mando, los rangers se teletransportan al llegar; Sumer queda boquiabierta al ver quien estaba con Zordon y alpha, Dylon dice: no puede ser tan rapido, Dr. K responde: si es posible operador serie negra, Kimberly dice: chicos supongo que esta es la despedida, Ziggy dice: me temo que si, Flynn dice: amigos los extrañare, Tommy dice: y nosotros a ustedes; todos se abrazan, Dr.K dice: ya es hora volvamos a casa, los power rangers abordan la nave sin imaginar que la aventura en el tiempo continuaria. Kat se entera de que los rangers RPM se han marchado y corre a contarselo a Rita; Rita al enterarse prepara junto a Lord Zedd un plan para destruir a los rangers de una vez por todas.


	6. Chapter 6 Misión Fallida

Capitulo 6 Mision fallida

Los rangers RPM no volvieron a su epoca solo fueron trasladados al parque de Angel Grove la maquina de Dr. K fallo, Dylon dice: seguimos en Angel Grove, Dr. K dice: me temo que la maquina volvio a fallar ranger serie negra, Ziggy dice: lo ves Dr. K tu tambien te equivocas, Dr. K dice: ranger serie verde ahorrate tu comentario, Sumer dice: debemos ir a buscar a los rangers para avisarle que seguimos en Angel Grove, Dylon dice: vayamos; todos caminan y Flynn voltea y dice vienes Dr. K; Dr. K dice: si ranger serie azul, Scotter dice: vayamos al centro juvenil seguro estan alli; 30 minutos despues llegaron al centro juvenil pero no ven a los rangers solo estaba Kat quien al verlos se sorprende, Scotter dice: vayamos a casa de Billy a ver si estan ahí, 20 minutos mas tarde llegaban a casa de Billy, tocan la puerta y para su buena suerte Billy es quien abre la puerta, Billy dice: que hacen aqui yo los hacia de regreso en epoca, Flynn dice: es una larga historia; Billy dice: vamos al centro de mando, llegan y Flynn explica a Zordon lo sucedido; Zordon dice: buscaremos la forma de ayudarlos; Billy dice: asi sera Dr. K si desea podemos empezar ahora mismo, Dr. K dice: me parece bien ranger azul del pasado, todos se rien por la forma en que Dr. K llama a Billy, y Ziggy dice: ella siempre es asi de amable; en ese momento suenan las alarmas los rangers RPM ven el globo visor y ven a un monstruo gato destruyendo la ciudad, se transforman luego llegan Tommy y lo demas rangers. La lucha fue ardua pero los rangers convocan a los zords y logran destruir al monstruo momentaneamente porque se vuelve a reconstruir, Dylon dice: que no puede ser se volvio a reconstruir, Kimberly dice: no importa lo volveremos a destruir, Tommy dice: unamos los zords y destruyamoslo, los demas rangers juntos responden: hagamoslo, despues de una dura batalla logran derrotar al monstruo. Los rangers llegan al centro de mando y Zordon los felicitas por su buen desempeño. Horas despues los rangers se reunian en el centro juvenil para celebrar y nuevamente ven a Kat. Billy dice: definitivamente ahí algo extraño con esa chica, Kat sale del centro juvenil y se convierte en gata, llegando a donde estaba Tommy y logro llamar su atencion, Tommy dice: que gata tan hermosa, Kimberly dice: si es realmente hermosa y trata de tocar a la gata pero esta araña su cara, Tommy y Dylon a unisono dicen: Kim estas bien, Kim responde si chicos no hay problema supongo que le cai bien a esta linda gatita; pasaron los dias y Kat seguia en su forma de gato viviendo en casa de Tommy y a su vez ideaba un plan para destruir a los rangers en especial a Kimberly.


	7. Chapter 7 Destrucción de la pink ranger

Capitulo 7 la destrucción de la pink ranger

Tommy y Kimberly habían decidido ir a la playa todo iba perfecto hasta que aparecieron unos masillas, Kimberly dice: que inoportuno son acabemos con ellos, Tommy dice: estoy de acuerdo a la ataque, en el centro de mando las alarmas suenan, Zordon dice: Alpha observa el globo visor, Alpha dice: chispita los masillas atacan a Kimberly y Tommy, Zordon dice: llama a los demas rangers, mientras tanto la pelea con los masilla seguia uno de ellos lanza a Kimberly y esta cae haciendo desmorpher, Tommy trata de ayudarla pero los masillas se lo impiden, Scorpina aparece y le dispara a Kimberly un rayo debilitador y roba la moneda de poder de Kim, Tommy grita noooo en ese momento los demas ranger llegan y ayudan a Tommy; logran vencer a los masillas y corren hasta donde esta Kim inconciente, la llevan al centro de mando Zordon la examina y dice ella esta muy debil, en ese momento suenan las alarmas Rita y Lord Zedd habia enviado un monstruo, Tommy dice: oh no justo ahora, Dylon dice: tranquilo Tommy ella estara bien, Aisha dice: vayamos la ciudad nos necesitan, todos se transforman y van a la lucha, Kimberly despierta y dice: que me paso, Zordon explica a la chica lo que paso, Kim dice: y como recuperare mi moneda de poder, en ese momento Zordon dice: Kimberly Kat esta siendo atacada por masillas, Kim dice: tengo que ayudarla, Zordon dice: es un riesgo Kimberly esta muy debil, Kim responde es un riesgo que debo correr, en la pelea por tratar de salvar a Kat, Kimberly es golpeada fuertemente en la cabeza, Kat a verla reacciona y la lleva al hospital, 2 horas despues llegan los demas ranger, Aisha le grita a Kat esto es tu culpa, Kat dice: yo no queria que esto pasara, Sumer dice: no seas hipocrita tu querias sacar a Kim del camino para quedarte con Tommy, Tommy dice: Kat como pudiste, Kat dice: llorando ya basta yo no queria Rita me obligo, Dylon dice: tal vez Rita te obligo pero tu odio hacia Kim no lo puedes disimular, Billy dice: tranquilos chicos estamos en un hospital, minutos mas tarde sale el Dr. Cullen y dice: familiares de Kimberly Hart, Tommy dice: yo soy novio como esta ella, el Dr. Cullen responde tienen que ser fuertes la paciente esta en coma, Tommy dice: Que! No puede ser gritaba no esto no le puede pasar a ella, Rocky y Adams estaban en shock, Ziggy dice: estaras feliz ahora Kat, Flynn dice: pobre Kim, Scotter dice: Kim no merecia esto, el Dr. Cullen dice: el golpe que recibio fue muy fuerte le haremos algunos estudios, Tommy dice: gracias Dr. Cullen, mientras tanto en la luna Rita y Zedd celebraban lo que parecia el fin de uno de los rangers y planearon enviar un monstruo para acabar con los demas rangers, de vuelta en hospital Tommy seguia al lado de Kimberly, Billy estaba en centro de mando informando de la situacion a Zordon, mientras Kat llega a luna y ve a Rita celebrando uniendose a ella, Rita dice: haz sido una buena gatita ahora debes destruir a Tommy, Kat dice: no puedo destruirlo emperatriz lo amo, Rita dice: no seas ridicula Tommy jamas se fijara en ti, Kat dice: el me amara cuando Kimberly muera, Rita dice: gatita velo de este modo si no es para ti que tampoco sea para ella.


	8. Chapter 8 El ataque a Tommy

Capitulo 8 el ataque a Tommy

Pasaron los dias y Tommy seguia al lado se Kimberly, el hablaba con ella le decia que luchara y volviera con el, mientras tanto en el centro de mando Zordon dice: la situacion es muy grave Kimberly no ha despertado, Billy dice: y lo peor es que no hemos recuperado la power moneda de Kim, Dylon dice: Zordon me siento impotente al no poder ayudar, Zordon dice: tranquilo Dylon encontraremos la solucion, Sumer dice: y si vamos a luna por la power moneda, Billy dice: es muy arriesgado, Aisha dice: si hacemos un plan quizas funcione, Scooter dice: podemos entrar Rocky, Adams y yo primero y enfretamos a Zedd y masillas, mientras Flynn, Aisha y Summer buscan la power moneda, Sumer dice: hagamoslo, Zordon dice: ustedes son unos excelentes ranger que el poder los proteja en tan dificil mision, mientras tanto en el hospital Dylon dice: Tommy los demas rangers han partido a una dificil mision para recuperar la power moneda de Kim tu necesitas descansar ve a casa yo me quedo con Kim, Tommy dice: ojala la puedan recuperar y vuelvan sanos y salvos Dylon no me quiero separar de ella pero realmente estoy cansado ire a casa pero vuelvo al rato, Dylon dice: tranquilo Tommy la cuidare, 20 minutos despues Tommy regresa a casa y al abrir la puerta encuentra a una gatita dentro de la casa, Tommy la carga y dice: volviste gatita hermosa, sube y se da una ducha al bajar para su sorpresa Kat estaba en el mismo lugar donde habia dejado a la gatita, Tommy dice: Kat que haces aqui y la gata, Kat responde yo soy la gata y se tira a sus brazos, Tommy dice: Kat sueltame que tratas de hacer, Kat dice: te amo Tommy, Tommy responde Kat no me amas lo tuyo es solo una obsesion, Kat dice: te amo te amo Tommy y trata de besar a Tommy pero este la rechaza, entonces Kat recuerda lo que Rita le dijo si no es para ti que tampoco sea para ella, Kat ataca a Tommy con un cuchillo, Tommy la esquiva pero esta saca un arma y le dispara a Tommy, Kat le grita eso te paso Tommy por despreciarme, Tommy queda inconsiente y Kat lo deja y se va a la luna Rita al verla le pregunta cumpliste mi orden gatita, Kat responde si emperatriz, Rita responde buena gatita, en ese momento Rocky, Adams y Scooter entran y ven a Kat con Rita, mientras Sumer, Flynn y Aisha logran encontrar la power moneda, Zordon los telestransporta al centro de mando, en el centro de mando Sumer dice: lo logramos todos estaban felices hasta que suena el comunicador de Billy, Billy soy Dylon sabes algo de Tommy me extraña que todavia no halla llegado al hospital, Billy dice: que extraño Tommy no queria despegarse de Kim lo llamare a su comunicador, Dylon dice: ya lo intente y no responde, Zordon dice: Alpha busca la señal de Tommy y haz que aparezca en el globo visor, Alpha dice: enseguida Zordon, la imagen de Tommy aparece en el globo visor y los rangers se sorprende a ver a Tommy tirado en el suelo de su casa, se le teletransportan para ayudarlo, Billy lo levanta y lo llevan al hospital, el Dr. Cullen lo atiende y dice: ha perdido mucha sangre debemos operarlo rapidamente para sacarle la bala, todos los rangers estan preocupados los padres de Tommy y Kimberly llegan al hospital, Aisha los saluda explica lo sucedido, la mama de Kim da la gracias a todos por ayudar a su hija, horas despues el Dr. Cullen sale y todos lo rodean preguntando como salio Tommy de la operacion el Dr. Cullen dice: el chico es muy fuerte y salio bien solo queda esperar a que despierte, gracias Dr., mientras tanto Rita y Zedd envian a electro a destruir a los rangers, Zordon llama a los rangers, minutos despues en el centro de mando los rangers observan el globo visor y ven el ataque, Billy dice: chicos aunque tengamos dos rangers menos debemos luchar, Aisha dice: es hora de morfosis, Adams dice: black ranger power, Billy dice: blue ranger power, Aisha dice: yellow ranger power, Rocky dice: red ranger power, los demas gritan RPM en accion, llegan a la batalla y comienza la lucha con electro, Aisha es golpeada pero sigue luchando, Rocky dice: necesitamos el power cañon, lo convocan y destruyen al monstruo pero Rita y Zedd hacen crecer al electro, Billy dice: no podemos convocar al megazord sin Kim, de repente Dr. K dice: ranger RPM ahora pueden convocar a su zords, los RPM sacan sus zords y derrotan al monstruo, Rita y Zedd como siempre se molestan por su nueva derrota, de vuelta en el hospital Tommy ya habia despertado y Billy dice: que bueno que este bien Tommy pero quien te hirio, Tommy dice: fue Kat esta totalmente fuera de si debemos ayudarla a salir del hechizo de Rita, Sumer dice: yo no creo que su actitud sea del todo por el hechizo, Dylon dice: estoy de acuerdo con Sumer, Aisha dice: yo tambien pienso lo mismo, Tommy cambia el tema y pregunta por Kimberly, Flynn dice: lamentablemente aun no despierta, Tommy dice: porque tuvo que pasar esto e intenta pararse y cae al piso, Rocky grita Tommy y ayuda a pararlo, Aisha corre a buscar al Dr. Cullen y le explica lo sucedido,al llegar a la habitación el Dr. Cullen rebiza a Tommy y dice: todo esta normal intenta ponerte de pie Tommy lo hace y vuelve a perder el equilibrio, el Dr. Cullen dice: te hare unos estudios, Tommy estaba desesperado, Aisha dice: tranquilo todo va estar bien, el Dr. Cullen dice: la hora de visita termino y a ti Tommy te pondre un tranquilizante para que puedas descansar. Pasaron los dias y Tommy no recuperaba la movilidad de sus piernas, las luchas eran cada dia mas intensas los ranger no tenian descanso.


	9. Chapter 9 Viejos amigos de vuelta

Capitulo 9 viejos amigos de vuelta

Habia pasado un mes de todo lo sucesos que dejaron a dos rangers fuera de accion, Kimberly seguia en coma y Tommy en silla de rueda sin poder mover sus piernas, como todos dias y a pesar de su condicion Tommy visitaba a Kimberly al hospital para su sorpresa Kat estaba junto a Kimberly, Tommy al verla dice: alejate de ella Kat, Kat responde la voy a matar y no podras evitarlo solo asi podras amarme, Tommy dice: jamas te amare, Kat en ese momento intenta desconectar a Kimberly y Tommy la agarra pero Kat lo empuja y cae de la silla, en ese momento para suerte de Kimberly y Tommy, Jason y Trini llegaron, Trini golpeo a Kat para alejarla de Kimberly mientras Jason ayudaba a Tommy, Kat se convirtio en gata y se alejo, Tommy dice: llegaron justo a tiempo Kat esta loca y es capaz de todo por culpa de ella estoy asi, Jason dice: tranquilo tu y Kim saldran de esta, mientras tanto Zedd y Rita enviaron a todos los monstruos disponibles, Zordon dice: Alpha avisa a los ranger, en la habitacion el comunicador de Tommy suena el consteta si Zordon, Zordon dice: Tommy debes darle tu power moneda momentaneamente a Jason, Tommy con gran tristeza le da su moneda a Jason, Jason dice: tranquilo bro sera hasta que te recuperes, Jason y Trini llegan al centro de mando, Zordon dice: estan listo, ambos dicen si Zordon es hora de morfosis Trini era por ahora la pink ranger y Jason el white ranger. Paso un mes mas ya Tommy empezaba a caminar de nuevo, Sumer dice: que bueno Tommy lo lograste, Trini lo abraza y dice: sabia que lo lograrias, Jason dice: no podran vencernos jamas, Dylon dice: es verdad, Ziggy dice: y que pasaria con Kat, Aisha dice: debe estar por ahí pensando como nos atacara de nuevo, Flynn dice: ahí que estar alertas, Billy dice: como me gustaria que Kim despertara, Rocky dice: ella es fuerte y lograra despertar ya lo veras, en ese momento llega Zack saludando y abrazando a Trini, Jason, Billy, Rocky, Adams y a Tommy, todos se alegran al verlo, Billy dice: te presento a los power ranger RPM, Scooter, Sumer, Flynn, Ziggi y Dylon, Zack dice: es un placer chicos luego pregunta que le han dicho sobre el estado de Kim, Jason dice: el Dr. Cullen esta haciendo hasta lo imposible para que despierte, Tommy dice: ella tiene que levantarse de esa cama, en ese momento entra el Dr. Cullen y dice: la visita ha terminado chicos mañana pueden volver pero no entren todos juntos, Ziggi dice: entendido Dr. Pero tal vez solo tal vez oir a todos le haga bien a Kim, el Dr. Cullen dice: no lo creo jovencito ahora adios, los meses seguian pasando y Kimberly no despertaba. Tommy llega al hospital y ve a la Sra. Hart llorando enseguida le pregunta por Kim ella responde la van a desconectar porque no ha reaccionado en tantos meses, Tommy dice: no lo permitire y se va en busca del Dr. Cullen al verlo le pregunta porque quiere desconectar a Kim, este le responde porque no reacciona a los estimulos esta muerta en vida, Tommy queda en shok y se va a la habitacion donde estaba Kim se sienta al lado de la cama y dice: hermosa debes despertar hazlo por mi por los dos te lo ruego y una lagrima salio de su rostro; al siguiente dia el Dr. Cullen desconectaria a Kim de los aparatos que la mantenian con vida.


	10. Chapter 10 Kim esta de vuelta

Capitulo 10 Kim esta de vuelta

Los padres de Kimberly se encontraban en el hospital conversando con el Dr. Cullen, Tommy seguia en la habitacion con Kimberly dia y noche, Tommy dice: vamos hermosa despierta, y pensaba si Kim no despierta la desconectaran, el Dr. Cullen dice a los padres de Kimberly le daremos dos meses mas si no reacciona lamentablemente tendremos que desconectarla, mientras tanto en la habitacion se encontraban Dylon, Aisha, Rocky y Trini, los demas esperaban afuera, Dylon dice: Tommy te ves muy preocupado la situacion de Kim no es facil pero ella despertara, Trini dice: ella esta luchando lo se Tommy, Rocky dice: claro amigo asi que tranquilizate, Tommy dice: gracias amigos. Dos meses despues Tommy ya estaba resignado que perderia a su Kim, todos estaban en la habitacion Sumer, Jason, Dylon, Billy, Aisha, Flynn, Scotter, Ziggy, Dr.K, Rocky, Adams, Trini, para despedir a Kim su mama estaba destrozada, internamente Kimberly los escuchaba ella luchaba por despertar pero algo se lo impedia al momento tiene un sueño donde ella estaba en el centro de mando Zordon le decia lucha pink ranger, luego se veia peliando con Kat quien le decia si me vences viviras y al otro lado dulcea que le decia lucha crane, Kimberly logra vencer a Kat y de repente ve al falcon y al crane juntos luego Tommy la toma de la mano y le dice ven hermosa tienes que volver no queda mucho tiempo, de vuelta a la habitacion ya el Dr. Cullen esta junto a Kimberly para desconectarla las chicas lloraban, Tommy pedia que no la desconectaran, Billy lo agarraba; de repente y para sorpresas de todo Kimberly grito Tommy, todos la miraron, Tommy corrio hacia ella y dijo: aqui estoy hermosa y la abrazo, Kimberly dijo: gracias por traerme de vuelta, Tommy no entendia lo que Kimberly le estaba diciendo, el Dr. Cullen interrumpio diciendo salgan todos necesito examinar a Kimberly, 30 minutos el Dr. Cullen salia de la habitacion, Tommy salio a su paso y le pregunto como encontro a Kimberly el Dr. Cullen respondio ella esta perfectamente, los padres de Kimberly agradecian al Dr. Cullen; Tommy corrio hacia la habitacion, Kimberly al verlo dijo: hola guapo, Tommy dice: es genial tenerte de vuelta Kim, Kimberly dice: gracias a ti estoy de vuelta fue un sueño tan real, estaban Zordon, dulcea y yo peliaba con Kat y ella me decia que si la vencia viviria y cuando lo hice apareciste tu y enseguida desperte, Tommy dice: Kat se fue ya no nos hara daño y recuerda que siempre estare aqui para ti mi kim y la beso; Kimberly dice: Tommy cuentame todo lo que ha pasado en mi ausencia, Tommy explico a Kim todo lo sucedido, Kimberly dice: quien diria que Kat seria tan mala hacerte eso solo por despecho, y la verdad que Zordon escogio buenos sustitutos para nuestros poderes, Tommy dice: Kat quedo en el pasado y en cuanto estes mejor nuestros poderes seran devueltos Kim. Pasaron los dias y Kimberly salio del hospital, en el centro juvenil las esperaban sus amigos para darle la bienvenida, Sumer dice: Kim esta tardando, Trini dice: ya esta por llegar, Dylon dice: Tommy quedo en pasar por ella pero como el siempre llega tarde, Jason dice: si es el defecto de nuestro lider, Zack dice: y con el tiempo empeora, Billy dice: no sean tan duro con el a lo mejor kim y el estan recordando viejos tiempo, Aisha dice: tal vez sea ese el motivo de su tardanza, Rocky dice: y si Rita y Zedd los atacaron, Adams le pega y dice: no sean tan pavoso, Ziggy dice: Adams tiene razon no ahí que ser tan pesimistas, Scooter dice: basta de charla quieres bailar Aisha, Aisha dice: si vayamos, Rocky dice: Sumer quisieras bailar conmigo, Sumer dice: porsupuesto, Billy pide a Trini bailar con el y esta acepta, al rato llegaban Kimberly y Tommy, Zack dice: al fin llegan tortolitos, Kimberly se sonroja, Jason dice: hermanita bienvenida, Kimberly dice: gracias hermano vayamos a divertirnos, Kim bailo con Jason, luego con Dylon la noche transcurria con total normalidad, Tommy y Kimberly no dejaban de bailar y disfrutar que estaban bien y en compañia de sus grandes amigos; ignorando en plan que Rita y Zedd ideaban para eliminarlos.


	11. Chapter 11 Un nuevo comienzo

Capitulo 11 Un nuevo comienzo

Dias despues de la fiesta de Kim, Tommy y ella estaban en el lago y Kimberly dice: he tomado una decision Tommy dejare que Trini conserve los poderes de la pink ranger, Tommy dice: yo pienso igual Kim dejare los poderes del white ranger a Jason ellos sabran usarlos con sabiduria, Kimberly dice: tambien pense que tu y yo podriamos hacer un viaje, Tommy dice: eso seria estupendo, mientras en la luna Rita dice: querida gatita iras a la tierra a terminar tu trabajo, Kat dice: si emperatriz, de vuelta a Angel Grove, los rangers se encontraban en el centro juvenil, Sumer dice: extrañare estas malteadas, Dylon dice: debemos volver a nuestra epoca ya aunque los extrañare a todos, Kimberly dice: y nosotros a ustedes, Trini dice: ustedes deben defender su ciudad, Sumer dice: segun Dr. K la maquina estara lista en dos dias, Rocky dice: de verdad que extrañare luchar junto a ustedes y el compartir diario en ese momento Aisha grita chicos miren quien acaba de llegar, Adams voltea y dice: que hace ella aqui, Tommy se pone en medio de Kimberly buscando protejerla, Trini se acerca a Kat y le dice: que haces aqui que buscas, Kat dice: este es un lugar publico pink ranger asi que puedo venir cuando quiera, Jason dice: siempre y cuando no vengas a buscar lios, Kat lo ve y se rie, Dylon dice: debemos cuidarnos de ella algo trama, Kimberly dice: estoy de acuerdo con Dylon, Tommy dice: no dejare que te haga daño Kim, Ziggy dice: es linda pero super mala, Flynn dice: callate Ziggy y todos se rien, Rocky dice: Rita y Zedd la enviaron para alguna mision, Adams dice: vayamos al cine para liberar tensiones, media hora despues llegaban al cine, Rocky y Tommy compraban las entradas, Dylon y Adams compraban los refigerios, los demas esperaban; Kimberly dice: chicas voy al sanitario ya vengo, Aisha dice: voy contigo, las dos chicas van al sanitario, Kimberly charlaba con Aisha cuando de repente ven a Kat en el sanitario, Aisha dice: como siempre persiguiendonos, Kimberly dice: ya basta Kat deja el juego y di lo que quieres, Kat dice: te quiero muerta Kimberly, Kimberly se sorprende y dice: yo te echo nada Kat porque me odias tanto, Kat responde yo amo a Tommy y por tu culpa el no me hace caso, Aisha dice: estas loca Kat, Kat dice: tu callate y golpea a Aisha dejandola inconsiente, Kimberly pelea con Kat esta la golpea Kim cae y Kat la teletransporta a la luna, Aisha despierta y grita Kim pero no la ve y corre a avisarle a los rangers y les cuenta lo sucedido, Tommy dice: encontrare a Kat y pagara por el daño que ha causado, los rangers van al centro de mando y cuentan a Zordon lo que paso, Zordon dice: Kat se ha vuelto muy peligrosa, Flynn dice: demasiado, al rato comienzan a sonar las alarmas y los rangers ven aparecer en el globo visor a Lord Zedd el cual le dice vayan al parque y entreguen sus monedas de poder a Rito si quieren a Kimberly de vuelta, Jason dice: tenemos que hacerlo, al llegar al parque Rito esperaba a los rangers, Tommy entrego las monedas; Rito las destruyo y entrego a Kimberly, Kimberly dice: no debieron entregarlas, Jason dice: no podiamos permitir que te hicieran daño, minutos despues Kat en su forma de monstruo destruia la ciudad, los rangers RPM atacaron a Kat destruyendola para siempre. En el centro de mando Zordon dice: Billy ayudo a Dr. K y la maquina del tiempo esta lista mañana nuestros amigos volveran a su epoca, Tommy dice: Zordon no tenemos poderes como defenderemos a Angel Grove, Zordon dice: es hora de aumentar el poder y usar los zeo cristales, Jason dice: los zeo cristales, Zordon dice: es otro nivel de poder, Billy dice: y donde estan los zeo cristales, Alpha dice: se encuentran en el nuevo centro de mando, Alpha guia a los rangers al nuevo centro de mando, Kimberly dice: wao este centro de mando es genial, Adams dice: genial poderes nuevos, Zordon dice: Kimberly tu tendras el zeo cristal one pink y pilotearas el zeo zords cañon, Aisha tu tendras el zeo cristal two yellow y pilotearas el zeo zords torre,Rocky tu tendras el zeo cristal three blue y piloteras el zeo zords esfinge, Adams tu tendras el zeo cristal four green y pilotearas el zeo zords toro y Tommy tu tendras el zeo cristal red five y piloteara zeo zords fenix, Zordon ve a Billy y dice: como son solo cinco zeo cristales Billy aceptarias ser el nuevo asistente en el centro de mando, Billy dice: porsupuesto, Kimberly dice: Zordon yo habia pensado dejar mis poderes a Trini y Tommy a Jason, Zordon responde: el poder Zeo les fue otorgado porque ustedes tienen la sabiduria para utilizarlos, Trini dice: ademas Jason y yo debemos volver a nuestras tareas de embajadores de paz. Asi comenzaba una nueva etapa.


	12. Chapter 12 Los RPM se van

Capitulo 12 Los RPM se van

En el centro juvenil los rangers esperaban la competicion de Tommy en el torneo de karate de Angel Grove, Kimberly dice: ojala Tommy gane por segundo año consecutivo, Aisha dice: eso es seguro el es un gran atleta, Sumer dice: extrañare estos momentos, Rocky y Adams ayudaban a Tommy a preparse; mientras Dylon y Ziggy buscaban unas malteadas, Scooter y Flynn estaban charlando con unas chicas, minutos despues comenzaba la competencia la cual fue interrumpida por el sonido de los comunicadores Tommy no sabia que hacer, Dylon dice a Ziggy tengo una idea ven, y ambos destruyen el sistema electrico, los rangers aprovechando la confusion escapan al centro de mando, al llegar Zordon les dice: rangers Rita y Lords Zedd han sido evacuados de la luna por el imperio de las maquinas, Tommy dice: nuevos poderes nuevos villanos, Aisha dice: les enseñaremos que en la tierra ahí protectores y nunca se apoderaran de ella, Rocky dice: es asi Aisha, Sumer dice: ahora que nos vamos tienen un nuevo enemigo, Adams dice: tranquila Sumer no podran con nosotros, segundos despues suenan las alarmas, Zordon dice: rey mondo ha enviado una cabra mecanica al parque de Angel Grove, Rocky dice: es hora de probar estos poderes morfosis amigo, minutos despues llegaban al parque y pelean con los cogs logrando derrotarlos, luego pelean contra la cabra, Tommy dice: convoquemos las armas Kimberly dice: escudo zeo, Aisha dice: garrotes dobles zeo, Rocky dice: hacha zeo, Adams dice: cortadores zeo, Tommy dice: espada zeo, comienzan a pelear todos combinan sus armas y forman el zeo blaster, y derrotan a la cabra mecanica, segundos despues la cabra crecia al tamaño de un edificio, Rocky dice: llamemos a los zords, con el zeo megazords derrotan al monstruo, de vuelta en la camara de poder los rangers celebran su primera victoria, en ese momento Dr. K dice: rangers RPM creo que ahora si la maquina esta lista, es hora de partir a nuestra epoca, Dylon dice: Billy gracias por ayudar a Dr. K, Billy dice: no hay problema, Ziggy dice: los extrañare y abraza a Aisha, Aisha dice: tambien los extrañaremos, Sumer dice: ojala en algun momento podamos reencontrarnos, Scooter dice: hemos aprendido mucho de ustedes, Flynn dice: extrañare a todos ustedes, la ciudad y la ricas malteadas de Ernie, todos rien, Kimberly dice: no me gustan las despedidas de verdad los extrañare chicos, Rocky dice: espero verlos algun dia, Dr. K dice: rangers ya es hora, todos suben a la maquina y al rato desaparecen, Tommy dice: los extrañare son grandes guerreros, horas despues los rangers RPM llegaban al domo de Corintia, comenzaba un ataque Venjix el coronel Thruman dijo: Dr.K que bueno que volvieron, los ataques no han parado, Scooter dice: ya estamos aqui coronel y venceremos a Venjix de una vez por todas.


	13. Chapter 13 La fiesta de Tommy

Capitulo 13 La fiesta de Tommy

Todo en Angel Grove había estado tranquilo Rey Mondo no habia atacado la ciudad, los rangers estaban disfrutando de eso, Kimberly y Aisha estaban en el centro comercial, Kimberly dice: en dos dias es el cumpleaños de Tommy quiero que los chicos y tu me ayuden a organizarle una fiesta sorpresa, Aisha dice: que bien la haremos en el centro juvenil, Kimberly dice: si pero haremos ver a Tommy que se nos olvido, en ese momento suenan los comunicadores las dos se apartan de la gente, Kimberly dice: adelante Zordon que sucede, Zordon dice: Aisha y tu deben venir a la camara de poder, segundos despues llegaban Zordon dice: rangers Rey Mondo a enviado un monstruo llamado elefantitanio, Tommy dice: morfosis amigos, al rato enfretan a elefantitanio Rocky dice: este monstruo si es fuerte mis ataques no lo dañan, Aisha dice: ni los mios, Kimberly dice: escudo zeo, Tommy dice: unamos las armas los demas sacan sus armas y la convinan creando el zeo blaster con el destruyen momentaneamente al monstruo, minutos despues volvia en una forma gigantesca, los rangers convocan a los zords, y con el zeo megazords derrotan a elefantitanion, el principe Sproket dice: rey papá esos rangers son duros de vencer, Rey mondo dice: tranquilo hijo que pronto seran destruidos; un dia antes del cumpleaños de Tommy en el centro juvenil todos organizaban la gran fiesta, todo habia quedado perfectamente, al dia siguiente Tommy despertaba en su cama y ve a su madre y hermano los cuales gritan feliz cumpleaños, Tommy dice: gracias y los abraza, al rato baja a desayunar y le pregunta a su mama Kim no ha llamado su madre responde no, Tommy piensa para si mismo increible que mi propia novia olvidara mi cumpleaños, en el centro juvenil ultimaban los ultimos detalles para la fiesta de la noche, todos se reunieron en el parque de Angel Grove y ninguno de los chicos felicito a Tommy; Tommy dice: chicos debo ir a casa hablamos luego, mientras tanto Rey mondo preparaba un ataque habia creado un monstruo en forma de caja de regalo que lanzaba cajas de regalo explosivas, Sprocket decia: mandemoslo ya a la tierra rey papá, y asi lo hacen envian el monstruo a la tierra, las alarmas en la camara de poder suenan Zordon dice: alpha que sucede, Alpha dice: chispita Zordon rey mondo a enviado en forma de regalo, Zordon dice: avisa a los rangers, segundos despues los rangers llegan al lugar y pelean con la caja de regalo, Rocky dice: que locura pelear con una caja de regalo, Aisha es hora de armar el zeo blaster, disparan el zeo blaster y eliminan la cajita de regalo pero segundos despues se arma de nuevo los rangers convocan a los zords y lo derrotan para siempre, los rangers van a la camara de poder excepto Tommy quien se teletransporto a su habitacion, en la camara de poder Adams dice: donde esta Tommy, Alpha busca la señal de Tommy y dice: tranquilo rangers el esta en casa, Kimberly dice: esta triste pues cree que olvidamos su cumpleaños, Rocky dice: si supiera que le tenemos una sorpresa, Aisha dice: vayamos al centro juvenil, Kimberly dice: vayan ustedes yo ire por Tommy, al rato Kimberly toca la puerta en casa de los Oliver, la sra Oliver abre la puerta y dice: hola Kim esta arriba muy deprimido, Kimberly dice: digale que vinieron para decir que yo tenia problemas en el centro juvenil, la sra Oliver esta bien Kim ahora vete, al rato baja Tommy y dice: quien toco la puerta, la sra Oliver dice: un chico y dijo que Kim tenia problemas en el centro juvenil, Tommy corre a su habitacion se pone corriendo un jean azul, una camiseta blanca, baja de su habitacion y dice: mama te avisare lo que suceda, la sra Oliver dice: ve Tommy, media hora despues llegaba Tommy al centro juvenil y piensa porque todo esta tan oscuro y grita Kim estas bien no escucha respuesta y sigue caminando de repente escucha SORPRESA, Kimberly se lanza sobre el le da un beso y le dice: feliz cumpleaños guapo, Tommy dice: pense que lo habias olvidado, Kimberly dice: jamas lo olvidaria, en ese momento llegan los demas a felicitar a Tommy, Tommy dice: gracias chicos, Kimberly dice: vayamos a festejar, Aisha bailaba con Adams, Rocky estaba sentado comiendo pasapalos, Billy bailaba, Kimberly y Tommy se apartaron de los demas; Tommy dice: te amo Kim, Kimberly dice: y yo a ti guapo y lo besa, Tommy dice: me gustaria envejecer conntigo Kim, Kimberly dice: quiero amarte mas alla de la muerte, ambos se besaron; al rato volvieron a la fiesta Aisha dice: miran quienes regresaron a la fiesta, Rocky dice: es hora de picar el pastel, todos se colocaron alrededor de pastel y cantaron cumpleaños, todos comieron pastel, tomaron hasta emborracharse, Rocky llevo a Aisha a Su casa, Billy y Adams tambien se retiraron, Tommy dice: solo espero que el rey mondo no ataque Kimberly dice: no invoques cosas malas, todos se retiraron, Kimberly y Tommy se quedaron para limpiar el centro juvenil con Ernie, dos horas despues terminaron, Kimberly dice: tengo una sorpresa mas vamos, Kimberly llevaba a Tommy a una pequeña carpa en medio de la playa de Angel Grove, Tommy dice: que lindo Kim, Kimberly dice: que bueno que te guste porque dormiremos aqui, Tommy dice: estas hablando en serio, Kimberly se tira sobre y lo besa los dos entran en la carpa Tommy cierra para que no los vean luego empieza a desabrochar la camisa de Kim, ella quita la camisa de Tommy y dice: te amo Tommy, luego Tommy quita la falda de Kim dejandolo solo con la ropa intima, Kim igualmente baja el pantalon de Tommy y lo deja en boxer, Tommy dice: estas segura de querer hacer esto Kim, Kimberly responde si y baja el boxer de Tommy dejando su miembro al descubierto Kimberly lo mete a su boca, Tommy disfrutaba de aquella caricia, luego le quita a Kim su ropa interior besa sus tetas y luego la acuesta abre sus piernas y chupa su sexo, Kim se sentia en la gloria, segundos despues Tommy penetro a Kimberly ella gemia de placer; Kimberly decia sigue Tommy, tiempo despues Tommy acabo dentro de Kimberly, los dos fueron a la playa se bañaron, cenaron y luego durmieron juntos toda la noche.


	14. Chapter 14 Rangers en accion

Capitulo 14 Rangers en acción

Kimberly y Tommy despiertan muy temprano despues de su gran noche, Kimberly dice: pase la mejor noche de mi vida, Tommy dice: igual yo, cinco minutos despues suenan los comunicadores, Tommy dice: si Zordon, Zordon dice: ahí un monstruo tiburon atacando la ciudad, Kimberly dice: despues de un buen gusto viene un disgusto zeo ranger one pink, Tommy dice: el rey mondo es muy indiscreto zeo ranger five red, los dos llegan y atacan al monstruo con los demas ranger que estaban en el lugar, tibutron era fuerte y golpea a los rangers en ese momento una chica rubia pasaba por el lugar y es secuestrada por tibutron esta solo gritaba: ayudenme power rangers, los rangers trataron de ayudar a la chica pero no les fue posible el monstruo desaparecio, en la camara de poder Kimberly estaba algo aturdida, Rocky dice: estas bien Kim y ella responde: chicos no me vallan a decir loca pero la chica que secuestraron se parecia a Kat, Adams dice: eso es imposible Kim nosotros la destruimos, Aisha dice: a mi tambien me parecio lo mismo, Zordon dice: Billy busca la señal del monstruo, Billy 30 minutos despues dice: encontre al monstruo cuando todos voltean a ver la imagen, Aisha dice: que no lo puedo creer, Tommy ve a Kimberly quien estaba boquiabierta, Rocky dice: tranquilos chicos, Zordon dice: rangers Kat ha vuelto deben tener cuidado, Kimberly dice: Zordon parece que ya no esta bajo el hechizo de Rita, Aisha dice: si es asi ahí que ayudarla, Tommy dice: no debemos confiar en Kat, minutos despues sonaban de nuevo las alarmas Alpha dice: ranger tributron ataca de nuevo la ciudad, los ranger se transforman y llegan a lugar tibutron dice: volvieron ranger ahora sera su fin, Tommy dice: libera a la chica y prepárate para morir, tibutron dice: ranger rojo te refieres a esta chica, la chica pedia auxilio, Kimberly dice: unamos nuestras armas, forman el zeo blaster, Adams dice: no debemos lastimar a Kat, Aisha dice: tranquilo Adams los rangers disparan directo a la cabeza de tibutron en ese momento la chica corre, como cosa extraña el monstruo no crecio a su forma gigante, dias despues los rangers estan en el parque y ven venir a quien creian era Kat, Aisha se acerca y le dice: a que volviste Kat, Rocky dice: no nos volveras a engañar, la chica dice: hola no se que problema tuvieron con Kat, pero yo soy Katrina su hermana gemela, Kimberly dice: hermana gemela ay por favor Kat inventa algo mejor, Billy dice: Kat ya basta de hacer daño, Katrina sorprendida por el rencor que estos chicos le tenian a su hermana dice: estoy diciendo la verdad soy la hermana de Kat, les enseñare un album donde estamos las dos, Katrina muestra la foto y todos se sorprenden, Tommy dice: esto es increible, Adams dice: Aisha debemos estar alertas no sabemos si es una trampa, Aisha dice: estoy de acuerdo. Pasaron los meses y Katrina se integraba a las actividades escolares, los rangers seguian batallando por defender a la tierra; Dias antes de su graduacion tomarian su ultimo camino como rangers liberar el poder turbo.


	15. Chapter 15 Poder turbo

Capitulo 15 Poder Turbo

Los rangers alcanzanban un nuevo poder, tenian una nueva mentora y una nueva villana Divatox; era hora de pasar el poder a nuevos chicos, los antiguos rangers eran ya casi adultos y merecian vivir otras experiencias deberian escojer a sus sucesores, semanas despues a la ciudad llegaban 5 chicos provenientes de la secundaria Bellsayde, ellos eran Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, TJ y Justin, Dimitria los observaba pensando en que ellos podian ser los nuevos rangers pero esa decision solo debia ser tomaba por los antiguos rangers, en ese momento las alarmas sacan a Dimitria de sus pensamientos y esta dice: Alpha que pasa, Alpha responde: pirañatrones atacan la ciudad, Dimitria dice: avisa a los rangers, los rangers llegan al lugar y comienzan a luchar sin transformarse, Rocky dice: chicos estos piraña no se que son muy fuertes, Kimberly dice: debemos encontrar la forma de derrotarlo, mientras eso ocurria los chicos nuevos ayudaban a la gente que corria asustada, en ese momento Cassie ve como Kimberly vuela por los aires y corre a ayudarla y pelea con los pirañatrones, Kimberly dice: gracias, Cassie dice: ella dice de nada, las dos chicas pelean y logran vencer a los pirañatrones, Adams por su parte lucha pero igualmente sale volando y choca contra una pared Carlos lo ayuda, Rocky recibe una patada en la espalda y cae siendo ayudado por el valiente Justin, Aisha peliaba ferozmente pero dos pirañatrones la agarran de una manera que no puede moverse, Ashley va en su ayuda y lanza una patada que vuela por los aires a los pirañatrones, por su parte Tommy es fuertemente golpeado y cae al suelo, Kimberly grita desesperada Tommy estas bien, Tommy asienta con la cabeza que esta bien pero en ese momento son atacados, TJ llega en su ayuda venciendo a los pirañatrones, Divatox estaba furiosa y dice: ganaron una batalla rangers pero no la guerra, Tommy agradece a los chicos por su ayuda, Cassie dice: ustedes si fueron valientes al enfrentar a esos monstruos podria decir que son los power rangers, Komberly dice: chicos les diremos un secreto nosotros somos los power rangers turbo, Justin dice: si claro, Rocky dice: Kim esta diciendo la verdad, TJ dice: tienen algun modo de probarlo, Aisha dice: porsupuesto vayamos a nuestra centro de mando, llegaban al centro de mando y los chicos estaban sorprendidos, Tommy dice: Dimitria creo que hemos encontrado a los chicos ideales para el puesto, TJ dice: ideales para el puesto?, Tommy dice: TJ nosotros hemos sido rangers por mucho tiempo ahora es tiempo de pasar el poder y viendo como actuaron hoy creemos que ustedes son los ideales para ser los nuevos rangers, Justin dice: es genial yo acepto, Ashley dice: yo tambien acepto todo sea por defender nuestra ciudad, Carlos y Cassie dicen: aceptamos, TJ dice: hagamoslo, Kimberly entrega su morpher a Cassie y dice: que el poder te proteja, Aisha entrega su morpher a Ashley y dice: usalo con sabiduria, Rocky entrega su morpher a Justin y dice: eres el mas joven del grupo debes usarlo con responsabilidad, Adams entrega su morpher y a Carlos dice: demostraste valor ese mismo valor debes tener al usarlo, por ultimo Tommy entrega su morpher a TJ y dice: gracias de no ser por ti Kim y yo no estariamos aqui, tu seras el lider de los turbo rangers, Dimitria dice: bienvenido a la familia de los power rangers, Tommy dice: es duro despedirse pero se que ustedes seran un excelente grupo de rangers, TJ dice: gracias por su confiaza chicos no los defraudaremos, Dimitria dice: Kimberly, Aisha, Rocky, Adams y Tommy aunque no comparti mucho con ustedes los felicito por defender muy bien a la tierra siempre seran power rangers, todos se agrupan en circulo y gritan power rangers.


	16. Chapter 16 Una nueva vida

Capitulo 16 Una nueva vida

Tommy y Kimberly se habian mudado a Reefside sus padres los ayudaron a comprar una casita en donde vivir, Tommy comenzaba estudios de paleontologia mientras Kimberly estudiaba psicologia, tenian planes de casarse en la universidad encontraron a un vieja conocida Katrina quien tambien estudiaba paleontologia, Kimberly dice: hola Katrina que casualidad verte aqui, Katrina dice: hola Kimberly me trasladaron de la secundaria para aca porque en esta universidad dan la carrera que quiero estudiar, Kimberly dice: que bien y que vas a estudiar?, Katrina dice: paleontologia, Kimberly piensa esta estudiando la misma carrera que Tommy y si es Kat haciendose pasar por una supuesta hermana, Katrina dice: Kimberly estas bien, Kimberly dice: si estoy bien solo debo irme, Katrina dice: fue un gusto verte Kimberly, Tommy estaba en clases, el profesor Stewart dice: muchachos le presento a la alumna de nuestra institucion su nombre es Katrina Hillard, Tommy se sorprendio y penso que hace ella aqui esta igual que su hermana apareciendo en donde estamos, mientras tanto Kimberly llamaba a Aisha, Aisha responde: hello, Kimberly dice: hola Aisha es Kimberly tengo que contarte algo, Aisha interrumpe y dice: te noto nerviosa Kim, Kimberly dice: Katrina esta aqui y tomo la misma carrera que Tommy, Aisha dice: que esta persiguiendolos, Kimberly dice: eso parece Aisha, Aisha dice: quedate tranquila, convencere a Rocky e iremos a Reefside, Kimberly dice: ok los espero, terminada la jornada Tommy y Kim van a casa, Tommy dice: porque tan callada Kim, Kimberly dice: no hagas preguntas cuya respuesta ya sabes, Tommy sin rodeos dice: estas asi por Katrina, Kimberly dice: si parece perseguirnos como lo hacia Kat, Tommy dice: hermosa te amo todo estara bien, Kimberly dice: eso espero, llegaron a casa Kimberly fue a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo y Tommy subio a la habitacion a darse un baño, una hora despues Kimberly dice: Tommy la comida esta lista, Tommy bajo y al ver la comida servida dice: se ve deliciosa y besa a Kimberly, los dos comieron al terminar ella subio a darse un baño mientras el lavaba los platos, al rato ella bajo y los salieron al patio a contemplar las estrellas.


	17. Chapter 17 Nuevos problemas

Capitulo 17 Nuevos problemas

En casa de Tommy y Kimberly, Kimberly dice: Tommy apurate llegaremos tarde otra vez, Tommy dice: ya bajo hermosa, al rato bajaba y se ponian en marcha a la universidad, al llegar ven a Katrina quien descaradamente le pica el ojo a Tommy, Kimberly la ve y besa a Tommy, Katrina al ver la escena se va, Tommy dice: que rico beso amor, Kimberly dice: ahí mas cuando quieras, los dos van a clases, Tommy al entrar a clases ve a Katrina, esta lo saluda con la mano y el del mismo modo le devuelve el saludo, empieza la clase, al salir Katrina acorrala a Tommy y dice: a donde vas guapo me tienes miedo, Tommy dice: miedo yo jamas solo respeto a mi futura esposa Kim, Katrina dice: te casaras con esa insipida, Tommy dice: ya basta Katrina y sale del aula, Katrina dice: vamos a ver si te casas guapo, Tommy va y busca a Kimberly y se van a casa, en el camino Tommy cuenta a Kim lo sucedido, ella responde: lo sabia al igual que su hermana tu le gustas y yo soy el estorbo que ahí que eliminar, Tommy dice: yo te amo y ni mil Katrinas podran separarnos, Kimberly dice: te amo guapo, al llegar a casa hicieron el amor como nunca, al dia siguiente Katrina seguia buscando Tommy, Jacob un compañero de ambos dijo eso Tommy la tienes loca, el profesor llego y Katrina volvio a su asiento, saliendo de clase Katrina le roba un beso a Tommy por el alboroto de los compañeros Kimberly se da cuenta y sale corriendo, Tommy sale tras de ella pero no logra alcanzarla, corre hacia el estacionamiento se monta en el jeep y logra ver a su Kim corriendo logra alcanzarla y grita Kim tenemos que hablar, Kimberly dice: no ahí nada de que hablar me ire a Angel Grove, Tommy dice: no me hagas esto Kim, Kimberly dice: ahorita no quiero verte me ire al hotel de la ciudad, Tommy para el jeep y le dice: toma el jeep y vete a la casa sere yo quien me valla al hotel, Kimberly dijo: como quieras se monto en el jeep y se fue, en ese momento venia Jacob en su moto y le dice: te doy la cola Tommy, Tommy dice: Bro dejame en el hotel Reefside suite, Jacob dice: ok, en el hotel Reefside Tommy entraba a su habitacion y piensa no tengo ropa ire a comprar ropa y cosas de aseo personal, una hora despues volvia al hotel y decidio matar su dolor en el bar, mientras tanto en casa Kimberly lloraba desconsoladamente mientras hablaba con Aisha, Aisha dice: calmate Kim yo pienso que deberias ir y aclarar las cosas con Tommy, Kimberly dice: tienes razon eso hare, Kimberly va a darse un baño, mientras tanto Jacob en su casa llama a Katrina, Katrina dice: hola Jacob que pasa, Jacob dice: Tommy esta solo en una habitacion del hotel Reefside suite, Katrina dice: gracias por la informacion, de vuelta en el hotel Tommy ya estaba pasado de copas y decide subir a su habitacion, Katrina busca la manera de saber el nro de habitacion de Tommy y logra entrar en ella y se mete en la cama en ese momento llega Tommy y al verla cree que es Kimberly y le hace el amor, una hora despues llega Kimberly al hotel y le pregunta si Tommy Oliver esta registrado, la recepcionista dice: si, Kimberly dice: yo soy su esposa peliamos y me gustaria darle una sorpresa, la chica le dijo aqui esta una copia de la llave me encantan las reconciliaciones, Kimberly toma el ascensor, al llegar al piso, camina el pasillo y ve el nro de habitacion, abre la puerta y ve a Katrina y a Tommy completamente desnudos y dormidos, Kimberly grita que significa esto Thomas Oliver, Tommy y Katrina despiertan, Tommy al ver quien estaba a su lado se sobresalta y dice: esto es una trampa Kim, Kimberly dice: una trampa Tommy pues caiste redondito hasta nunca, Katrina dice: dejala amorcito, Tommy dice: vistete y vete ya lograste tu cometido Katherine, Katrina dice: no soy Kat entiendelo, Kimberly le entrega la llave a la recepcionista quien la recibe confundida, Kimberly corre hacia el jeep y va directo a la casa, media hora despues llega y sube al cuarto recoje todas sus pertenencias y se va. Dos dias despues Tommy llega a la casa con esperanza de hablar con Kim pero esta ya no estaba.


	18. Chapter 18 La excavación

Capitulo 18 La excavación

Pasaron los meses y Tommy seguia sin saber de Kimberly ni Rocky ni Aisha querian decirle donde estaba, Tommy seguia estuadiando era el mejor de la clase su suerte estaba por llegar, el profesor Jones anuncia que el renocido investigador Anton Mercer llevara a un alumno se esa clase a una excavacion, y el afortunado es Thomas Oliver, todos aplauden. Dias despues Tommy partia a la excavacion mas importante de su vida, mientras tanto Kimberly seguia estudiando en otra universidad, Aisha estaba con ella y Tommy sin saberlo, Rocky dice: chicas Tommy a ido a su primera excavacion. Los primeros dias fueron dificiles Tommy debia acostumbrarse, dias despues su llegada encontro su primer fosil era la cabeza de un dinosaurio rex, Mercer propone a Tommy funcionar adn dinosaurio con robotica, los meses pasaron una noche Tommy no podia conciliar el sueño, y a lo lejos ve unas luces brillando poco a poco se acerca y ve que son tres gemas de diferente color, Tommy las oculto porque sospechaba que tenian un gran poder, al siguiente dia Mercer encontraba una gema color negro, meses despues llegaba una estudiante de la universidad para desgracia de Tommy era Katrina, Tommy dice: tu! En que problema me meteras ahora, Katrina dice: tranquilo Dr. Oliver solo vengo en plan de trabajo, todo iba normal Katrina, Mercer y Tommy seguian encontrando fosiles. Un año despues en una isla desierta fundaron un laboratorio en cual fusionaba el adn de dinosaurios, pero la codicia de Anton Mercer era tan grande que cambio el programa y los dinosaurios creados se volvieron agresivos y atacaron a Mercer haciendo que cayera sobre su cuerpo una sustancia usada para la crecion de los dinosaurios, es convertido es uno de ellos y se hace llamar mesogog; Tommy y Katrina luchaban contra los dinosaurios pero eran fuertes Tommy se lanza al mar para salvarse en ese momento explota la isla, ya casi sin fuerza es encontrado por una chica que pescaba lo ayuda a montarse es su yate, la chica dice: Tommy Oliver eres tu, Tommy dice: Hayley, Hayley dice: que ocurrio pense que estabas con Anton Mercer y Katrina es una isla, ella lo ayuda a reponer fuerza, al rato el responde Hayley la isla fue destruida estabamos desarrollando un experimentos con adn de dinosaurios pero alguien modifico el programa y nos atacaron no se si Katrina y Anton lograron sobrevivir, Hayley dice: cuando lleguemos a tierra reportaremos lo sucedido he iremos a buscarlos, horas despues el equipo de salvavidas y la policia buscaban a Anton y Katrina sin exito dias despues pararon la busqueda y fueron declarados muertos, Tommy sentia un gran pesar, meses despues muestra a Hayley las gemas que encontro y le explico su vida como power ranger asi Hayley creo los morpher dino trueno por si alguna eventualidad se presentaba. Tommy volvio a la universidad y se graduo de profesor y se especializo en dar clases de ciencia.


	19. Chapter 19 Secundaria Reefside

Capitulo 19 Escuela Reefside

Los alumnos llegaban a su nuevo año escolar; Casidy entrevistaba a profesores y alumnos, y iba en busca de entrevistar a directora Randall, en la cancha de futbol Conner practicaba con Devin, Conner dice: contigo es muy facil meter goles no haces el intento de pararlos, Devin dice: ya deberiamos ir a clase Conner el nuevo profesor de Ciencia me han dicho que es estricto, Conner dice: tranquilo el profesor entendera, en ese momento se acerca la directora Randall y dice: ustedes que hacen aqui vayan a clase de inmediato, cinco minutos despues llegaba a clases, Tommy dice: llegan tarde estaran castigados despues de clase, una hora despues salian a receso, Kira tomo su guitarra y comenzo a cantar, una chica se burla de ella y las dos comienzan una pelea, mientras Ethan es encontrado en el salon de computacion alterando el programa, los tres chicos son castigados, Tommy subia las escaleras y ve a la directora Randall quien dice: Dr. Oliver estara a cargo de tres chicos rebeldes por la tarde, Tommy dice: pensaba ir a la biblioteca tengo algo que investigar, Randall dice: eso sera buen castigo para esos tres pongalos a leer un buen libro, a Tommy no le queda otra que aceptar, se acerca a Kira, Ethan y Conner y dice: vengan chicos sere su carcelario durante la semana que dure el castigo, Kira dice: no puede ser me perdere el ensayo, Conner dice: y yo el entrenamiento, Ethan dice: a donde iremos, Tommy dice: a la biblioteca, entran en la biblioteca cuando a los 20 minutos se escuchan gritos y explosiones, Kira dice: que sucede Dr. O, Tommy dice: no se pero guarden la calma, Conner dice: ire a investigar, Ethan dice: te acompaño, Tommy dice: vayamos todos, al salir para sorpresa los tiranodrones atacaban a las personas, Kira dice: que son esas cosas, Tommy dice: no puede ser el a vuelto, Conner dice: a que se refiere Dr. O, Tommy dice: vengan conmigo, al rato llegan a la cueva y Tommy muestra un video a los chicos, Kira estaba sorprendida, Conner e Ethan no entendian el porque debian ver ese video, Tommy vuelve con una caja y al abrirla dice: chicos tomen estas joyas Kira toma la amarilla, Ethan la azul y Conner la roja, el adn de los chicos cambio, luego les entrega los morpher y dice ahora son power ranger, Conner dice: no creo que este preparado para este poder, Tommy dice: la gema roja no se hubiera combinado a tu adn si no pudieras manejar ese poder, Ethan dice: wao esto es genial, Kira dice: Dr. O como activamos estos poderes, Tommy dice: deben decir dino trueno dame el poder, ya es hora chicos vayamos a defender la ciudad, llegan al lugar donde estan los tiranodrones y comienzan la lucha, mesogog envia al tricerator, terodactilo, tiranosaurio, los nuevos rangers destruyeron a los tiranodrones, Tommy dice: falta algo deben domar a los zords, Kira dice: cree que podamos Dr. O, Tommy dice: claro que si, Conner dice: te necesito amigo levanta su morpher y el tiranosaurio sigue sus ordenes, Ethan dice: tricerozords salvaremos la ciudad este sigue sus ordenes, Kira dice: terozords ven conmigo, un nuevo grupo de rangers se formaba y una sorpresa le espera al Dr. O


	20. Chapter 20 El reencuentro

Capitulo 20 El reencuentro

Dias despues Tommy estaba en su casa cuando suena el telefono, Tommy responde residencia Oliver a la orden al otro lado de la linea dicen: hola Tommy soy Aisha como estas?, Tommy dice: que sorpresa Aisha muy bien y ustedes como han estado, Aisha dice: muy bien hable con Rocky y Adams dedicimos irte a visitar el fin de semana, Tommy dice: excelente los espero, yo tengo que contarles algo, Aisha dice: pasa algo malo Tommy? Estaremos el viernes en la tarde alla, Tommy dice: aca les cuento cuando lleguen adios Aisha, Aisha dice: esta bien, en Angel grove Aisha dice: listo ya llame a Tommy, Kimberly dice: le dijiste que yo iria, Rocky dice: no se lo dijo porque eso es parte de la sorpresa, Kimberly dice: no creo que esto sea una buena idea ya que el no me busco para aclarar las cosas hasta se fue a esa isla con Katrina, Aisha dice: no pueden postergar mas el echo se verse y aclarar la situacion, Rocky dice: estoy de acuerdo con mi novia, Kimberly dice: vayamos pues, de vuelta en Reefside Tommy seguia entrenando a sus nuevos rangers, paso la semana rapido y llego el viernes Tommy se encontraba a la espera; media hora despues ve a Aisha acercarse a el, mas atras venian Rocky y Adams, todos se saludan emocionados, Tommy dice: vayamos a casa, Aisha dice: espera Tommy todavia falta alguien mas mira, Tommy voltea y no puede creer lo que ve solo grita Kim eres tu, Kimberly dice: en carne y hueso, Tommy dice: donde haz estado todo este tiempo, Kimberly dice: en paris con mi madre, Tommy dice: vayamos a casa alla hablaremos mejor, todos salen al estacionamiento, Kimberly se sorprende al ver que Tommy conservaba el jeep que hace años compraron juntos, todos se montan en el jeep, Kimberly se sienta atras con Rocky y Adams, 45 minutos mas tarde llegaban a casa de Tommy, Kimberly a bajarse del jeep observa la casa y una lagrima brota de sus ojos, Tommy la ve pero no dice nada, abre la puerta y todos entran, Tommy dice: que quieres tomar cerveza o soda, todos dicen: cerveza, pasaron la tarde bebiendo, Aisha y Kimberly prepararon comida todos comieron y siguieron tomando, recordando viejos momentos, Tommy dice: Kimberly quieres ir afuera, Kimberly dice: si vayamos, estando en el jardin Kimberly dice: porque Tommy? Si eramos felices, Tommy dice: fue una trampa yo estaba muy tomado y Katrina se aprovecho de eso, Kimberly dice: ese dia yo fui a ese hotel para que hablaramos y te encuentro con ella en la cama dormidos agotados por hacer el amor me senti morir y sali corriendo y decidi irme para no pensar, Tommy dice: entiende estaba muy borracho ni siquiera se como llego ella a mi habitacion, quiero que sepas que yo te amo y siempre lo hare, Kimberly dice: me amas tanto que despues te fuiste a la isla con ella, Tommy dice: aunque no lo creas fue casualidad ella era buena estudiante y Mercer la escogio, Kimberly dice: paso algo entre ustedes estando alla, Tommy dice: no siempre la evite, Kim y Tommy estaban tan cerca que se besaron pasaron la noche en una carpa que armaron en el jardin recordando aquel cumpleaños de Tommy en cual se entregaron con pasion.


	21. Chapter 21 Un nuevo ataque

Capitulo 21 Un nuevo ataque

Tommy y Kimberly despertaban subieron al baño para asearse luego bajaro ya los demas estaban despiertos, Aisha habia preparado el desayuno y dice: chicos espero les guste, Tommy prueba y dice: esta muy rico Aisha chicos debo decirles algo, Kimberly dice: que sucede Tommy?, Tommy dice: cuando estaba en la excavacion encontre tres gemas muy poderosas, luego aparecio un monstruo llamado mesogog que quiere convertir a los humanos en reptiles, Hayley y yo diseñamos morpher y hemos convertido a tres chicos en los power ranger dino trueno, Aisha dice: tu creaste un grupo de ranger, Rocky dice: ahora eres como Zordon, Tommy dice: si ellos defenderan la tierra de esta nueva amenaza, Kimberly dice: increible nuevos rangers con el poder del dinosaurio, Tommy dice: si Kim y el terodactilo ya no es rosa bromea, Kimberly dice: y que color tiene ahora, Tommy dice: amarillo, Aisha dice: mi color? Quiero conocer a esos rangers, Rocky dice: conoceremos otros sucesores saben en dias pasado recordaba a Summer,Ziggy, Scotter, Dylon y Flynn lograrian vencer a Venji, Kimberly dice: ellos son grandes amigos, Aisha dice: ojala volvamos a verlos, una alarma comenzo a sonar Tommy ahí problemas debemos ir al sotano, todos bajan y quedan maravillado con el centro de mando de Tommy, al rato llegan los nuevo rangers, la chica pregunta ignorando a las otras personas que estan en lugar que sucede Dr.O, Tommy dice: un monstruo ataca la ciudad Kira, los tres chicos dicen: dino trueno dame poder ja, y salen a combatir pelean con los tiranodrones y el monstruo logran destruirlo formando el arma Z rex, cinco minutos despues el monstruo crecia Conner se comunica con Tommy y dice: Dr.O que hacemos y Tommy burlonamente dice: dejame adivinar el monstruo crecio, Conner dice: si ya ha visto esto antes verdad, Tommy dice: un par de veces chicos deben llamar a sus Zords y combinarlos, Kira dice: lo haremos, Kimberly dice: solo un par de veces Tommy, Aisha dice: que mentor tan mentiroso, todos rien la pelea termina con la primera victoria de los rangers, estos vuelven a la guarida y Tommy dice: chicos les presentare a unos amigos ella es Aisha, Rocky, Adams y mi novia futura esposa Kimberly, los chicos dicen: es un placer conocerlos, Aisha dice: hicieron un buen trabajo, Kira dice: ella sabe que somos los...?, Tommy dice: tranquila Kira ellos son los primeros rangers, Conner dice: genial viejos rangers, Ethan dice: aprenderemos mucho de ustedes, Tommy dice: sin duda que si aprenderan Ethan bueno ahora vayan a casa, esa noche mientras todos dormian mesogog ataca la Residencia Oliver atacando por la espalda a Tommy y llevandolo a la isla de mesogog, al despertar Kimberly busca a Tommy y no lo encuentra al bajar ve la mesa central echa pedazos y comienza a gritar los demas bajan Adams dice: Kim que sucede, Kimberly dice: no encuentro a Tommy y ve como esta la mesa temo que alla sido secuestrado por mesogog, Aisha dice: ahí que llamar a Hayley, minutos despues todos estaban en la guarida buscando a Tommy, diez minutos despues Hayley dice: lo encontre detras de una invisipuerta deben ir muy rapido y tengo lo ideal para eso da a los chicos tres motos las cuales usarian para rescatar a Tommy, Kimberly estaba muy nerviosa sin saber el destino de Tommy.


	22. Chapter 22 El rescate

Capitulo 22 El rescate

Tommy se encontraba amarrado y gritaba sueltame mesogog, mesogog decia: libera la joya negra de su campo magnetico, Tommy dice: no puedo hacer eso soy solo un maestro, mesogog dice: un simple maestro no convertiria a tres chicos en rangers, Tommy dice: el mal nunca vence, mientras tanto los rangers llegaban a la invisipuerta, son atacados por tiranodrones, Elsa y Electrica, ellos logran vencerlos y entran a la invisipuerta, buscan a Tommy lo encuentran lo desatan y empiezan una pelea con mesogog, Tommy abre una invisipuerta y dice: chicos salgan yo ire detras de ustedes, el agarra la gema negra y se lanza a la invisipuerta, al salir un ejercito esta reunido frente a ellos, Electrica dice: esa gema es del amo Tommy entregamela, Tommy dice: jamas, Electrica dispara un rayo que Tommy para con el campo que cubria la gema, al rato Tommy no estaba Kira dice: no puede ser, Electrica dice: callate chica ya el Dr. Tommy Oliver no existe, Tommy dice: oi mi nombre y aparece de nuevo, sabes las gemas te escojen y se llevan muy bien con los morpher, dino trueno dame poder ja, Tommy se convierte en el ranger negro, en la guarida Kimberly ve con asombro la transformacion de Tommy, Aisha dice: Tommy nunca dejara de ser ranger, Hayley dice: me temo que no, Rocky dice: a usado casi todos los colores, Adams dice: solo le falta el amarillo y el rosa, todos rien; minutos mas tarde Tommy volvia a la guarida y vieron lo que sucedio todos dicen a unisono si eres un ranger otra vez, Tommy los ve con asombro y dice: tal vez sea viejo pero todavia tengo hagallas, Adams dice: tranquilo Tommy nadie esta cuestionando tu decision, Kimberly dice: yo si la cuestiono porque esto cambiara muchos planes y sale corriendo, Tommy la persigue logra alcanzarla y le dice: no huiras de nuevo Kimberly nada cambiara porque sea ranger nos casaremos y sera para siempre, dias despues Aisha, Rocky y Adams partian ya sus cortas vacaciones habian terminado y debian volver a sus labores, Rocky dice: estaremos aqui para el dia de la boda, Kimberly dice: ese nos reuniremos todos, Aisha dice: asi sera adios Tommy, adios Kim, una hora despues Kimberly y Tommy llegan a casa pensando en descansar pero mesogog tenia otros planes, suenan las alarmas los rangers llegan se transforman y van a la lucha, Kimberly veia las computadoras y dice: el cuento de nunca acabar, Hayley llega y le pregunta como va todo, Kimberly dice: todo bien ya es hora de enviarles el zords, Hayley dice: no hay problema, los rangers formaron el megazords y destruyen al monstruo, minutos despues llegan a la guarida, Hayley dice: buen trabajo chicos ahora vayamos a descansar, Conner tu lleva a Kira y a Ethan a casa, yo debo pasar por cyber café, todos se marchan, al rato Kimberly dice: al fin solos, Tommy dice: si y la besa, luego suben a su habitacion hacen el amor al terminar se dan un baño y se acuestan a dormir.


	23. Chapter 23 Preparativos para la boda

Capitulo 23 Preparativos para la boda

Kira y Kimberly se habian echo muy amigas Kira ayudaba a Kimberly con los preparativos de la boda, Kira dice: vamos a hacer la lista de invitados, Kimberly dice: quiero que vengan Jason, Trini, Billy,Zack, Aisha, Rocky, Adams, Cassie, TJ, Carlos, Ashley, Andros, Karone, sabes como me gustaria que nuestros amigos RPM estuvieran aqui Kimberly le habia contado a Kira el encuentro con los power rangers RPM, Kira dice: seria genial que estuvieran aqui, Tommy por su parte estaba con los chicos escogiendo su traje para la boda, Hayley se encargaba del salon de fiesta, al rato suenan las alarmas Tommy dice: chicos tenemos trabajo, se transforman y ven a Electrica quien dice: rangers que fastidiosos son tiranodrones ataquen, Kira, Conner e Ethan peleaban con los tiranodrones, mientras Tommy luchaba con Electrica esta le dice: escuche que va a casarse Dr. Oliver pobre novia quedara viuda, Tommy dice: no lo creo y siguen luchando, los tiranodrones son vencidos y Electrica huye diciendo te destruire Tommy, vayamos a casa dice Kira, en la guarida Tommy estaba pensativo y Kimberly dice: que sucede guapo porque tan pensativo, Tommy dice: estaba pensando que Electrica esta obsesionada en destruirme me odia como si yo le hubiera echo algun daño, Kimberly dice: si he notado que siente odio por ti me recuerda a goldar, los dos rien, Kimberly dice: ya mande hacer las invitaciones a nuestra boda, Tommy dice: genial hermosa dentro de un mes seras la sra Oliver, Kimberly dice: despues de todo lo vivido creo que ya es justo te amo Tommy, Tommy responde y yo a ti hermosa te gustaria ir al cine, Kimberly dice: si me parece perfecto, los dos se arreglaron para salir, llegaron al cine escogieron una pelicula de accion, un tiempo despues salieron del cine, Kimberly dice: tengo un poco de hambre, Tommy dice: vayamos a comer yo tambien muero de hambre, fueron al restaurant mas lujoso de Reefside, al salir fueron a una discoteca los dos se divertieron demasiado, al salir de la discoteca caminan hacia el jeep, Tommy voltea y dice: siento que alguien nos sigue, Kimberly dice: yo senti lo mismo, en ese momento Electrica aparece frente de ellos, ambos se ponen en posicion de defensa, Tommy dice: que quieres Electrica?, Electrica dice: tu destruccion, Kimberly dice: eso yo no lo permitire, Electrica dice: siempre queriendo ser la heroina Kimberly por eso casi te destruyen una vez, Tommy y Kimberly se sorprende con las palabras de Electrica, Electrica dice: Tommy tiene que pagar su desprecio y la muerte de mi hermana, Kimberly dice: Katrina eres tu que te sucedio, Electrica dice: me llamo Electrica Katrina murio aquel terrible dia, Tommy dice: pero como te sucedio esto, Electrica dice: Mercer estaba haciendo un experimento con electricidad cuando ocurrio la primera explosion y todo callo sobre mi, al momento no lo note pero despues mi cuerpo sufrio el cambio, y eso fue culpa tuya y de Mercer por llevarme a esa isla, Tommy dice: yo no te lleve a la isla fue Mercer, Electrica dice: fui porque pense que estando solos olvidarias a esta pero no fue asi, quiero vengarme de ti y de ella, Tommy dice: ya basta hasta cuando vas a seguir, Electrica dice: hasta que los destruya esta venganza es por mi y mi hermana, Kimberly dice: la venganza no te librara te sentiras peor Katrina, en ese momento Electrica grita Katrina murio y dispara un rayo electrico contra Kimberly, Tommy grita: noooo... Que haz echo, Kimberly cae inconciente al piso, Electrica se burlaba, Tommy la ataca y ambos pelean en ese momento llegan Kira, Conner e Ethan y atacan a Electrica, Tommy aprovecha y va junto a Kimberly, Tommy dice: Kim despierta no podemos pasar por esto otra vez despierta por favor, Kimberly comienza a despertar, Tommy se alegra y la besa luego va a ayudar a los rangers, Electrica se encuentra debil y huye, todos van a casa Oliver, Tommy sube a Kimberly a su habitacion y luego baja con los chicos, Tommy dice: es muy tarde chicos quedense aqui, Kira tu domiras en la habitacion de huespedes y ustedes dos acomodecen aqui en la sala, los chicos dicen: ok Dr. O, en la madrugada Kim despierta muy alterada, Tommy le dice: que sucede Kim, ella responde es por Katrina Electrica como se llame, Tommy dice: tranquila ella no nos hara daño, sabes ya tengo mi traje para la boda y tu ya tienes tu vestido, Kimberly dice: que manera de cambiar el tema, aun no lo tengo pero mañana ire en busca de el con Kira y Hayley, Tommy dice: me parece perfecto sra. Oliver, ahora a dormir mañana sera otro dia.


	24. Chapter 24 Mas problemas

Capitulo 24 Mas problemas

Kimberly, Kira y Hayley entraban en una tienda de vestidos de novias muy exclusiva, se prueba muchos vestidos, Hayley dice: el vestido debe ser largo de mangas, Kira dice: color rosa claro, luego Kimberly aparece con un vestido escotado largo color rosa palido, Kira y Hayley dicen: ese es el indicado, Kimberly dice a la vendedora me lo llevo, minutos despues Aisha llama a Kimberly y le dice: Trini y yo estaremos en Reefside en una semana, Kimberly dice: genial, una hora despues todos se reunen en el cyber café, al rato Kimberly chicos debo irme nos vemos despues, Kira dice: ten cuidado, Kimberly dice: seguro y camina hasta el estacionamiento iba a recoger a Tommy, se monta en el jeep cinco minutos despues aparece Electrica, Kimberly dice: otra vez tu ya eres fastidiosa sabes, Electrica dice: tu vas a venir conmigo el amo mesogog solicita tu presencia, Kimberly dice: tu y mesogog estan locos, Electrica dice: no esta tu principe azul para salvarte, le dispara un rayo a Kimberly y esta cae dormida los tiranodrones la cargan y la llevan a una invisipuerta, al llegar a la guarida de mesogog es amarrada a una camilla; en la secundaria Reefside Tommy esperaba por Kim, pero esta no llegaba, llama a Hayley y esta le dice: ella se fue hace rato, Tommy dice: Hayley no se nada de ella y no responde su celular, Hayley dice: algo debio suceder, Tommy dice: eso me temo. Pasaron los dias y no sabian de Kimberly hasta que un dia Electrica aparece en busca de pelea los rangers la confrontan y al rato ven a Kimberly salir detras de los tiranodrones y ataca a los ranger, Kira dice: Kim que te pasa soy Kira, Kimberly dice: mi amo mesogog me envío a destruirlos, Tommy dice: debes luchar Kim contra el control de mesogog, Kimberly no lo escucha y lo ataca, al rato Electrica dice: ella nos pertenece, Tommy dice: claro que no y ataca a Electrica con su tranquio bara, Kira dice: sacare a Kimberly de ese trance con el terogrito, Ethan dice: intentalo Kira, en ese momento Kira grita todos tapan sus oidos, Kimberly cae de rodilla luego grita: Tommy, Tommy se acerca y ella le dice: que sucedio, Tommy dice: luego te explico ahora ponte a salvo, ella asienta con la cabeza y corre, horas mas tardes todos estaban en casa, Kimberly dice: gracias Kira tu terogrito me salvo, Kira dice: de nada amiga, Conner dice: recuerdas que sucedio Kim, Tommy dice: bueno chicos no agobiemos a Kimberly con preguntas ya despues no dira que sucedio, Ethan dice: es cierto vayamos a casa chicos, todos se despiden, Tommy prepara una cena casera para Kimberly, los dos se sienta en la mesa Kimberly prueba la comida y dice: esta deliciosa gracias guapo, Tommy dice: que bueno que te gusto, al terminar Kimberly lo ayudo a lavar los platos luego viendo una pelicula se quedaron profundamente dormidos, al siguiente dia Kimberly se levanto temprano y preparo un rico desayuno. Faltaban pocos dias para la boda y Tommy y Kimberly les esperaba una sorpresa.


	25. Chapter 25 Primer intento de boda

Capitulo 25 El primer intento de boda

Pasaron los dias y al fin llego el dia esperado para Kimberly y Tommy, Aisha y Trini eran las damas de honor, Rocky y Jason los padrinos de boda de Tommy, Ashley y Andros soñaban estar en la posicion de Kimberly y Tommy, los invitados llegaron a la iglesia, Hayley los recibia, Kira llego con un traje amarillo de una sola manga, Conner dice: que hermosa estas Kira, Kira dice: gracias Conner, todos los invitados habian llegado, Kimberly dice: mami estoy nerviosa, Caroline responde: eso es normal Kim, al rato se encuentran frente a la iglesia Hayley dice: llego la novia, Tommy estaba en altar con Rocky y Jason, al ver para la entrada ven a Kimberly, Jason dice: que bella esta mi hermanita, Tommy dice: esta preciosa, poco a poco Kimberly se acerca al altar, el papá de Kim la entrega a Tommy, comienza la ceremonia y cuando llega la pregunta odiada en toda boda el padre dice: si alguien se opone a que estas personas se unan que hable ahora o caye para siempre, en ese momento alguien entra y dice: yo me opongo todos se voltean y para su asombro era Katrina, Kimberly dice: que pesadilla, Zack la detiene y la saca pero esta saca una pistola y dispara hacia Tommy, Jason lo empuja y la bala lo impacta, Kimberly dice: Jason y lo ayuda llenando su vestido de sangre, Tommy dice: rapido llamen una ambulancia, horas despues Kimberly y Tommy estaban en el hospital, mientras lo demas rangers luchaban con Katrina venciendola definitivamente, luego van al hospital y Kira dice: Kimberly la pesadilla a terminado Katrina o Electrica como se llame ha sido destruida, Tommy dice: estan seguros, Conner dice: muy seguros, Kimberly dice: de verdad que lo siento pero ella nos habia echo mucho daño, en ese momento Aisha dice: Jason esta fuera de peligro, Trini dice: gracias a Dios puedo verlo, Aisha dice: todavia no podemos verlo, Tommy y Kimberly se apartan del grupo y el dice: perdon hermosa por arruinar nuestra boda, ella dice: tu no tienes la culpa que ella y su hermana se enloquecieran por ti, Tommy dice: es verdad pero debi saber que esto pasaria y pude evitarlo, si Jason no se hubiera interpuesto ahora seria yo quien estuviera en este hospital o quizas muerto como ellas querian, Kimberly dice: me siento mal por Jason pero le agradezco que salvara tu vida, ahora debemos seguir adelante pero sin bodas Tommy ya no deseo casarme contigo seguiremos como hasta ahora, no quiero que mas nadie sufra, Tommy se quedo sin palabras y se fue dejando a Kimberly sola, una lagrima corrio por el rostro de Kim, minutos despues ya podian ver a Jason la primera en entrar fue Kimberly al verlo le dice: perdonanos Jason por nuestra culpa estas asi, Jason dice: fue mi decision Kim lo haria mil veces si fuera necesario, Kimberly lo abraza luego se despide y pasa Tommy, Jason a verlo le dice: no debes sentir culpa bro, Tommy dice: por mi estas ahí esto fue un completo desastre Kim esta decepcionada, Jason dice: dale tiempo todo ha pasado muy rapido, luego fueron entrando uno a uno a la habitacion, Kimberly dice: Aisha voy a casa a cambiarme cualquier cosa me avisas, Aisha dice: tranquila Kim ve y si Tommy pregunta por ti, Kimberly dice: dile que deseo estar sola un rato en casa, Kim toma un taxi tiempo despues ya estaba en casa, sube a la habitacion se tira en la cama y llora desconsoladamente, de repente oye una voz que dice: no llores hermosa, Kimberly dice: pero como llegaste tan rapido Tommy, el bromea diciendo secretos profesionales que no revelare, los dos rien, ambos fueron al baño se ducharon al salir del baño, Tommy dice: en serio ya no quieres casarte conmigo ya no hiciste Kat o Katrina para evitar nuestra boda, Kimberly dice: Tommy sabes que te amo y hemos vividos muchas cosas juntos pero por ahora no quiero hablar de boda sigamos como estamos, Tommy dice: no debes temer Kim nada pasara, Kimberly lo calla con un beso y dice: vamos a dormir mañana debemos ir al hospital, Tommy dice: esta bien vayamos a dormir hermosa sra Oliver, los dos se acuestan y Tommy abraza a Kimberly ambos se duermen.


	26. Chapter 26 La petición de Billy

Capitulo 26 La peticion de Billy

Jason sale del hospital y todos van al cyber cafe a celebrar, Hayley dice: bienvenidos chicos y no tan chicos todos rien, Jason dice: gracias Hayley; Kira ve a un chico detras de la barra el cual le llama bastante la atencion, Conner dice: sucede algo Kira, Kira dice: no nada tranquilo Conner, Aisha vio que Kira no dejaba de ver al chico de la barra se le acerca y dice: te gusta Kira, Kira dice: se me nota tanto Aisha, Kimberly se acerca a ellas y dice: se te nota mucho Kira me hiciste recordar a mi misma la primera vez que vi a Tommy, Ethan comenta con Conner que Kira estaba rara, Tommy dice: chicos dejen a Kira en paz parece que le gusta ese chico, Conner dice: y a mi me gusta ella, Ethan y Tommy se ven las caras, al rato Tommy va en busca de los demas encuentra a Jason y le dice: como te sientes bro, Jason dice: bien y le pregunta que paso con Kim, Tommy dice: se rehusa a casarse conmigo me dijo que sigamos como estamos sin boda, Jason dice: dale tiempo y hablando de boda Billy quiere pedirle matrimonio a Trini, Tommy dice: siempre supe que ellos terminarian juntos, Jason dice: con ayuda de Hayley organizamos una cena sorpresa para que Billy hable con Trini, Kimberly se acerca y dice: que estan tramando ustedes dos, Jason explica a Kim y esta dice: genial, Aisha y Trini estaban con Kira quien no dejaba de ver al chico en la barra, Hayley se dio cuenta y le dijo: se llama Trent y desde ahora trabajara aqui, Kira dice: gracias por la informacion Hayley, Zack dice: estoy muy cansado ire al hotel a descansar, todos se despiden de Zack, las segundas en irse son Aisha y Trini, luego Conner lleva a Kira a su casa, Ethan se queda jugando; Tommy, Kimberly, Jason y Billy van a casa de Tommy y Kim, los chicos ayudan a Billy a arreglarse mientras Kimberly preparaba la cena, al rato Tommy baja con Billy y dice: esta listo que te parece, Kimberly dice: genial ahora vayanse no querran llegar tarde, aqui esta la cena, Jason y Billy salen se montan en el auto cuidando no hacer desastres con la cena, llegan al cyber café y Jason entrega la cena a Hayley, Trini al ver a Billy dice: que guapo, Billy dice: estas hermosa Trini, los dos se sientan en la mesa, Trent les trajo dos copas de vino, la noche transcurrio de manera normal, Trini y Billy cenaron, minutos despues Billy dice: Trini tengo que preguntarte algo, Trini dice: que sucede Billy, Billy dice: te casarias conmigo, Trini dice: si claro que me caso contigo, ambos se besan, terminaron la velada bajo la luz de las estrellas.


	27. Chapter 27 Parejas Rangers

Capitulo 27 Parejas de rangers

Habian pasado los meses los rangers debido a las constantes peleas con mesogog estaban agotados, Kimberly casi no veia a Tommy, Kira no habia conseguido hablar con el chico del cyber café, Conner trataba de enamorar a Kira, Ethan tenia un problema con un sistema que estaba inventando, Billy y Trini preparaban su boda, Aisha y Rocky estaban disfrutando de unas vacaciones en Sao Paulo. Casa Oliver: Kimberly preparaba el desayuno esperando poder disfrutar una comida en paz sin ataques, Tommy baja y dice: buenos dias Kim, ummm que rico huele, Kimberly dice: buenos dias guapo prepare tu desayuno favorito, los se sentaron a comer de repente Tommy dice: sabes que hoy no ire a trabajar me quedare aqui contigo, Kimberly con cara de alegria dice: Tommy estas hablando en serio, Tommy dice: totalmente en serio, que quieres hacer, Kimberly dice: me gustaria ir a Angel Grove pasear por el parque donde tantas veces estuvimos juntos, Tommy dice: entonces sra Oliver pongase mas linda de lo que es y vallamos a Angel Grove, Kimberly lo besa y sube a cambiarse, al rato baja vestida como solia vestirse en la secundaria, ambos subieron al jeep, dos horas despues llegaban al parque los recuerdos empezaron a pasar por su mentes como si se tratara de una pelicula, mientras tanto en Reefside Kira salia del Cyber Café y es seguida por Trent este le dice tengo dias tratando de hablar contigo pero tus amigos no te dejan sola sobretodo Conner, Kira dice: si es que son sobre protectores y que querias decirme, Trent dice: lo mucho que me gustas, Kira se sorprende aunque le gusta lo que escucha y responde: tu tambien me gustas, en ese momento Conner se percata lo que sucede e interrumpe la conversacion de Trent y Kira diciendo que el Dr.O los necesitaba, Kira de despidio de Trent y le dice: luego seguiremos hablando, Kira y Conner caminan de repente Conner dice: lo siento Kira te he mentido el Dr. O no esta en Reefside esta en Angel Grove con Kim, Kira molesta dice: que te pasa Conner porque metiste, Conner dice: tu me gustas Kira, Kira queda boquiabierta sin saber que decir, Conner dice: di algo Kira, Kira dice: lo siento Conner a mi me gusta Trent, Conner baja la cabeza y dice: entiendo espero olvides lo que te he dicho, Kira se va sin responder, Conner llama a Ethan y dice: mision fallida, Ethan dice: que paso?, Conner responde: a ella le gusta Trent no yo, Ethan dice: lo siento bro, mientras tanto en Angel Grove Kimberly y Tommy se encuentran con Ashley y Andro quienes le dicen que pronto se casaran, Kimberly dice: los felicitos, Tommy dice: le deseo lo mejor, Andro dice: mi hermana Karone tambien se casara con mi mejor amigo Shane, Kimberly dice: guao abra muchas bodas rangers, Ashley dice: si son muchas las parejas que se han formado, de vuelta en Reefside Kira llegaba a su casa iba a su habitacion se da un baño y se acuesta en su cama no dejaba de pensar el lo que le dijeron Conner y Trent, y lo que le dijo a Conner, Kira pensaba que voy a hacer, en eso suena su celular, responde y dice: hola, hola Kira es Ethan, Kira dice: que ahí Ethan, Ethan dice: solo queria decirte que Hayley me pidio que fueras al cyber café temprano mañana, Kira dice: seguro gracias por avisar oye Ethan haz hablado con Conner, Ethan dice: si no se que paso fue a casa no tenia buena cara, Kira dice: ah ok estara cansado talvez bueno Ethan ire a descansar. En la casa de los Mercer, Trent discutia con su padre adoptivo porque este no lo dejaba desarrollar su verdadera pasion el dibujo, Anton dice: Trent algun dia seras dueño de todo esto y tienes que saber manejar los negocios, Trent dice: padre lo mio es el dibujo entiendelo por favor, Anton dice: sube a tu habitacion Trent conversaremos mañana, Trent sube a su habitacion se lanza en su cama y comienza a pensar en Kira y dice: es muy hermosa ojala acepte ser mi novia, a la mañana siguiente todos estaban en clases Conner no dejaba de ver a Kira, Ethan le decia que disimulara de repente suenan los comunicadores Hayley dice: chicos ahí problemas, los chicos buscan un lugar apartado y dicen: dino trueno dame el poder ja!, minutos despues peliaban con un monstruo casi invecible, Kira dice: unamos las armas, luego gritan arma Z Rex, destruyen al monstruo momentaneamente, Hayley envia a los zords y finalmente destruyen al gigantescco monstruo, Conner dice: Kira puedo hablar contigo, Kira dice: que quieres Conner, Conner dice: pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer, Kira dice: esta olvidado ahora te dejo voy al cyber café, minutos despues en el cyber café Trent esparaba a Kira, Kira llega y va hacia donde esta Trent lo saluda y se sientan juntos, Trent dice: que hermosa estas hoy Kira, Kira dice: gracias, Trent dice: Kira debo preguntarte algo, Kira dice: dime, Trent dice: quieres ser mi novia, Kira se soprende y no sabe que decir, Trent dice: Kira estas bien que me respondes, Kira dice: si estoy bien y si acepto ser tu novia, mientras tanto en Angel Grove Kimberly y Tommy visitaban a Billy y Trini quienes estaban con los preparativos de su boda, Trini dice: quien iba a creer que habrian tanta bodas de ex rangers, Kimberly dice: si es una locura, Billy indiscretamente dice: Kim y tu boda con Tommy, Kim con cara triste dice: suspendida indefinidamente, Trini le hace seña Billy, Billy dice: les gustaria ir al centro juvenil, Tommy dice: vayamos, tiempo despues entraban en el centro juvenil muchos recuerdos vinieron a sus mentes, Kimberly se acerca a la barra asimetrica y dice: cuantas veces practique aqui, Tommy dice: momentos gratos en esta barra y uno ingrato, Kimberly dice: es cierto bueno vayamos por una merengada, pasaron la tarde en el centro juvenil, como ya era Tommy y Kimberly decidieron quedarse en Angel Grove y en la mañana volverian a Reefside.


	28. Chapter 28 Un Poco Mas

Capitulo 28 Un poco mas

Trini con ayuda de Kimberly y Kira preparaban su boda, fueron a escojer el vestido, la tiara, el buque, la torta, hacian la lista de invitados. Mientras Jason y Tommy ayudaban a Billy, todo iba super bien pero como siempre mesogog tenia algo planeado, envío a Elsa a destruir el vestido y todo lo que las chicas tenian para la boda, secuestraron a Trini y Billy, horas despues en la casa Oliver, Hayley buscaba la ubicacion de Trini y Billy, Kimberly dice: haz encontrado algo, Hayley dice: nada no entiendo donde pudo esconderlos mesogog, Tommy dice: jamas de rinde quiere destruirnos a toda costa, Kira dice: ya estoy cansada de esto, Ethan dice: debemos destruir a mesogog como sea, Hayley dice: he trabajado en proyecto es un rayo que a la velocidad y posicion adecuada puede destruir a mesogog de una vez, Conner dice: genial vayamos a probarla ya mismo, Hayley dice: me temo que eso no sera posible Conner no termino aun, mientras tanto en la isla de mesogog Billy trataba de liberarse pero era imposible, Trini casi se liberaba, Elsa se acerco a ellos y dijo: no estaran intentando escapar verdad, Billy y Trini dicen: no, Elsa dice: que bueno no se perderan la diversion, Trini dice: que piensan hacernos, Elsa dice: que te parece esto despues de haber sido la primera yellow ranger ahora seras el monstruo tigre amarillo de la muerte, Trini dice: que no lo lograras nuestros amigos vendran por nosotros, Elsa dice: jajajaja ellos correran tu misma suerte, Billy dice: el mal nunca vence mesogog y tu ya lo veran, Elsa se va riendose, Trini dice: Billy y ahora que vamos hacer, Billy dice: si tan solo pudiera activar el transmisor que te Tommy me dio, Trini dice: donde lo tienes quizas yo pueda activarlo, Billy dice: lo tengo en mi bolsillo me acercare a ti, Trini dice: acercate debemos intentarlo es nuestra unica oportunidad, Billy se acerca y Trini logra activar el transmisor, en la casa Oliver Tommy siente vibrar su bolsillo y saca el transmisor y dice: encontre a Billy, Hayley programa este transmisor a la computadora y los encontraremos, Hayley hace lo que Tommy le dijo al rato dice: tengo algo en la isla de mesogog que esta detras de la principal, estan al norte de la isla, Tommy dice: chicos ya saben que hacer, los chicos dicen si dino trueno dame poder ja!, al rato llegan a la isla y pelean con tyranodrones, los vencen y logran entrar a la isla, rescatan a Trini y Billy, Elsa es herida y huye, mesogog enfrenta a los rangers, Tommy es seriamente herido y su dino gema destruida, junto a la de Kira, los rangers huyen estando en la cueva Kira y Tommy son acostados en una camilla y trasladados al hospital el Dr. Cullen los recibe y pregunta que paso?, Kimberly responde: sufrieron una fuerte caida, Dr. Cullen te avisare, horas despues sale el Dr. Cullen y dice: Kimberly tengo malas noticias Tommy y Kira estan en coma, Kimberly dice: no no puede ser otra vez esta pesadilla, y se aparta del Dr. Cullen, usa su comunicador y dice: Hayley es Kimberly me escuchas lograste unir las dinogemas, Hayley dice: Kim me temo que no y hasta que no las una, Kimberly dice: no puede ser, mientras tanto en el hospital Kira tenia un extraño sueño se veia en un bosque y de repente ve que se acercan tres yellow rangers Aisha, Tania y Ashley, Kira dice: que bueno que estan aqui cuando es atacada por Ashley quien le dice niña no eres rival para mi, Kira dice: no se que les paso pero creanme no me venceran, y continua la pelea de repente las rangers del pasado dicen: haz pasado la prueba esto es para ti y le entregan la dinogema restaurada, en su habitacion Tommy tenia el mismo sueño pero este peleaba con el mismo, luego ambos despiertan como si nada hubiera sucedido, Ethan y Conner casi eran destruidos pero aparecieron Tommy y Kira para salvarlos, minutos despues en la casa Oliver todos celebraban la tan sufrida victoria sin imaginar que la historia estaba por repetirse.


	29. Chapter 29 El Nuevo Ranger Malvado

Capitulo 29 El nuevo rangers malvado

Conner estaba en el cyber café y nota que Trent esta actuando de forma extraña se acerca a Kira y le dice: Kira no crees que Trent esta actuando algo raro, Kira dice: Conner ya basta de meterte con Trent aunque no te guste la idea el es mi novio deja de tratar de separarnos, Conner dice: lo siento Kira solo me preocupo por ti pero no me metere mas y se va, Trent se acerca a Kira y dice: que pasa Kira te vi discutiendo con tu amiguito, Kira dice: no pasa nada oye iremos a tu casa a estudiar como quedamos, Trent dice: lo siento no puedo debo ir a la empresa de mi padre, Kira dice: ok no ahí problema lo besa y se va, Trent sale del cyber café y es atacado por tyranodrones, Trent dice: que quieren de mi, en ese momento llega Elsa y dice: el amo mesogog solicita tu presencia, y lo agarra para desaparecer con el en una invisipuerta, al llegar a la isla de mesogog, mesogog le dice: bienvenido Trent eres el elegido para destruir a los dino rangers, Trent se rie y dice: estas loco yo no haria eso ademas ellos son muy poderosos, mesogog le enseña la dino gema blanca y le dice: con esta gema seras uno de ellos, te inflitraras y los destruiras, Trent dice: jamas te ayudare, mesogog lanza un rayo sobre Trent y cae al suelo inconciente luego al despertar dice: espero su orden amo, mesogog dice: toma la dino gema blanca, te inflitraras en la guarida y robaras las demas dino gemas, Trent dice: si amo y se va, horas despues Ethan entra en el cyber café y pide a Trent un jugo para su sorpresa Trent le dice: sirvetelo tu mismo si tanto deseas tu juguito nerd, Ethan queda en shock y le pregunta que ocurre Trent, Trent dice: nada que te importe ocupate de tus asuntos, Ethan se aparta y llama a Conner y le cuenta lo sucedido, minutos despues Kira y Conner llegaban al cyber café, Conner se aparta con Ethan y le dice: Trent esta actuando raro se lo dije a Kira pero no me hizo caso esta ciega de amor, Ethan dice: debemos contarle lo que paso hoy, mientras tanto Kira se acerca a Trent y el la evita, Kira se sorprende y dice: te pasa algo Trent, Trent se enoja y dice: todo el mundo quiere meterse en mi vida hoy, ocupate de tu vida Kira sabes ya no quiero salir contigo eres un fastidio, Kira queda en shock y corre a donde estan Ethan y Conner, Ethan dice: que paso Kira, Kira responde: Trent me trato mal hasta termino conmigo, Ethan dice: a mi me trato igual, Conner dice: te lo dije Kira, en ese momento suenan los comunicadores Conner dice: que sucede Dr. O, Tommy dice: un ataque en el centro de la ciudad, los rangers van al ataque peliaban con tyranodrones y el monstruo llamado robamemory, cuando aparece el ranger blanco, Tommy dice: sabia que habia otra dino gema pero quien la consiguio, Kira dice: otro ranger genial, el ranger blanco dice: no se alegren tanto mi mision es destruirlos, Conner dice: Que!, Tommy dice: no puede estar pasando de nuevo, Ethan dice: me temo que te quedaras con la ganas de destruirnos seas quien seas, Kira dice: asi es; todos comienzan a pelear y el ranger blanco atacaba a los demas rangers quienes iban cayendo como piezas de domino, Hayley llama al comunicador de Tommy y dice:Tommy sera mejor que vuelvan ese ranger es muy fuerte, Tommy dice: si asi lo haremos y hace una seña a los rangers, Conner dice: por ahora haz ganado rangers blanco pero volveremos, minutos despues estaban en la guarida, Kimberly al ver a Tommy le dice: Tommy se esta repitiendo la historia otro ranger creado por el mal, Tommy la abraza y dice: todo estara bien y trataremos que esta vez tenga el mismo resultado de la primera vez, Kimberly dice: tratemos que sea asi, ahora a que descubrir quien es, al dia siguiente Trent seguia actuando de forma agresiva, Hayley le dice: lo siento Trent pero debes irte estas despedido tu actitud agresiva me esta causando problemas, Trent dice: jajaja no me importa que me botes igual queria renunciar a este miserable trabajo, Kira observa lo que pasa y va a la guarida, al llegar cuenta a Tommy y Kimberly lo sucedido; a lo que Kimberly responde: y si Trent es el ranger blanco si esta actuando asi tan agresivo de repente como cuentas el muy bien podia ser, Tommy dice: estoy de acuerdo con Kimberly ire a investigar, ustedes quedense aqui y llamen a los demas solo en caso de emergencia, Kimberly dice: te cuidado y lo besa, Tommy se encuentra que Trent y comienza a seguirlo de repente es atacado por tyranodrones y Trent dice: porque me persigue profesor sera que quiere comprobar esto y se convierte en el ranger blanco, Tommy dice: eres tu podemos ayudarte Trent, Trent dice : no necesito su ayuda profesor y momifica a Tommy, luego se va riendose.

Continuara...


	30. Chapter 30 Ranger Malvado parte 2

Capitulo 30 Ranger malvado 2

Los rangers consiguen a Tommy momificado y lo llevan a la guarida, Kimberly dice: ahora momificado jamas seremos una pareja normal, Hayley dice: no somos normales Kim, vamos a sacarlo, mientras tanto Kira se encuentra a Trent en el bosque y dice: Trent debemos hablar que te ha pasado, Trent dice: chica fastidiosa no me pasa nada vete ya; pasaron varios dias y los ataques no cesaban, Hayley dice: Kimberly ya tengo listo el rayo para destruir en material para crear la momificacion, lo dispara contra Tommy y lo libera, Tommy dice: gracias Hayley ahora tengo que decirles algo Trent es el ranger blanco malvado cuando lo descubri me momifico, Kira queda en shock, Kimberly dice: tranquila Kira todo va a estar bien recuerda que esta situacion la vivimos en el pasado y salimos victorioso ustedes tambien lo lograran, Tommy dice: Trent tiene algun tipo de control si logro entrar a la isla de mesogog destruire el aparato que lo controla y quedara libre, Kira dice: eso es arriesgado Dr. O, Tommy dice: debo correr el riesgo para salvar a Trent, en ese momento Trent ataca de nuevo esta vez usando el anquilozord destruyendo varios edificios, los rangers le sale al paso con su megazords, logran ganar tiempo mientras Tommy estaba con Hayley en la isla de mesogog, Hayley dice: tengo el rayo que diseñe con podemos destruir la isla con todos sus habitantes, Tommy dice: hagamoslo, en ese momento llegan tyranodrones y atacan el camion de Hayley donde se encontraba el rayo, Tommy pelea con ellos y los vence Hayley continua su camino luego dispara el rayo y destruye la fortaleza de mesogog, luego Tommy y ella escapan en una invisipuerta, Trent retrocede y para de atacar a los ranger se lanza de su zord, lo mismo hacen los demas rangers, estando en tierra el pide disculpa a los demas rangers por atacarlos, Tommy llega y dice: unete a nosotros, Trent dice: esta seguro que quiere que me una a ustedes Dr. O, Tommy dice: si estoy seguro, Kira Conner e Ethan estaran de acuerdo conmigo verdad, los chicos responden estamos de acuerdo, Trent dice: gracias chicos, Kimberly dice: se repitio la historia y obtuvo el mismo resultado, Tommy dice: es asi hermosa y besa a Kim, en ese momento ahí otro ataque los rangers van y pelean contra tyranodrones Tommy dice: pense que esto habia terminado, continua la pelea, los rangers vencen a los tyranodrones luego aparece mesogog, Tommy dice: porque siempre vuelves por mas, mesogog dice: esta vez te destruire Dr. Oliver, Kira dice: yo que tu no estaria tan seguro de eso, comienza el ataque y los rangers pelean con todo lo que tienen cuando mesogog esta apunto de ser derrotado se transforma en un monstruo mas grande y poderoso y se multiplica en varios, los rangers concentran todo el poder de las gemas y derrotan a mesogog para siempre, Kira dice: lo logramos, todos celebran y Conner dice: me siento diferente, Tommy dice: ya no tenemos poderes chicos, Ethan dice: extrañare ser un ranger, Trent dice: yo lo disfrute muy poco, Tommy dice: vayamos a casa, todos fueron a su casa, Kimberly esperaba a Tommy con la cena lista vino, velas vivirian una cena romantica, Tommy llego y al verla se sorprendio Kimberly llevaba un vestidito transparente rosado, Kimberly dice: felicidades guapo, te prepare la cena, hoy sera una noche romantica para celebrar, Tommy dice: me parece genial, ire a darme un baño, Kimberly dice: ok y lo besa, al rato baja Tommy, cenan y van a la entrada de la casa se sientan y comienzan a recordar todo lo que han vivido, Tommy dice: grande batallas hemos vivido pero hoy salimos victoriosos, Kimberly dice: asi es vayamos adentro, los dos entraron de besaron, hicieron el amor, y se quedaron dormidos, al siguiente dia despertaban para vivir nuevamente vidas normales.


	31. Chapter 31 Festejando

Capitulo 31 Festejando

Kira despierta con el ruido de su celular, Ethan estaba llamandola, Kira responde: Ethan que es tan urgente para que despierte un sabado a las siete de la mañana, Ethan dice: Kira se te olvida que hoy es la fiesta de fin de curso y que tu eres la estrella principal, Kira dice: por Dios Ethan se me habia olvidado, me dare un baño no vemos luego, los ensayos para la fiesta empezaban, al rato llega Kira y comienza a ensayar, horas despues todos se iban a casa a cambiarse, en la casa Oliver Tommy ya estaba listo y Kimberly no sabia que ponerse, Tommy dice: hermosa ponte el traje negro descotado ese te queda perfecto, Kimberly dice: gracias guapo buena eleccion, luego salen rumbo al salon de fiesta de la escuela. Trent, Conner, e Ethan ya estaban en la fiesta, Kira llega con un traje amarillo de tiros, Ethan dice: guao esa es Kira, Conner dice: se ve hermosa, Trent dice: bellisima, Hayley dice: chicos reaccionen, los tres se miran y se rien, Tommy se acerca y saluda a los chicos, Conner dice: como esta Dr.O, Tommy dice: bien Conner y que haran en la vacaciones de verano, Ethan dice: ire a un curso para programadores novatos, Tommy dice: interesante Ethan, Trent dice: yo ire a New York a la mejor escuela para dibujantes finalmente Conner dice: yo estare en lo mio Dr.O jugando futbol, Tommy dice: todos haran cosas interesantes, Conner dice: y que haran usted y Kim, Tommy dice: viajaremos a Paris a visitar a su mamá, luego iremos a Hawai, en ese momento Kira se acerca y dice: quien era a Hawai, Trent dice: el Dr.O y su novia, Kira dice: que bien sin duda unas merecidas vacaciones, yo ire a New York a probar suerte bueno me voy nos vemos al rato, Tommy dice: yo tambien, al rato ven a Tommy sobre la tarima y dice: felicidades a todos por este año que culmino muchas cosas vividas, ahora es tiempo de divertirse y aqui esta ella Kira Ford, Kira saluda y comienza a cantar:

and it goes like this..

yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

I can't tell you why...

But I can't stop thinking about ya baby..

Don't you think it's time...

I walked around every word you're saying? (oh yeah)

Trying hard to figure out..

Tell me what it's all about.

Cause I don't wanna freak you out.

Freak you out, freak you out.

I wanna know, know where you're at.

I'm at the front, but you're still at the back.

Ohh, can you tell me where it's at?

I gotta know, know where you're at?

I'm all alone waiting for you to ask.

Can you tell me where, tell me where it's at?

It seems like when we talk..

You haven't heard a single word I'm saying. (oh yeah)

I'm over here, so listen up.

Sit back, tune in, pick it up. (yeah)

I'm just waiting here.

Trying hard to figure out.

Tell me what it's all about.

Cause I don't want to freak you out.

Freak you out!

I'm trying hard to figure out.

Tell me what it's all about...

What's it's all about...

I wanna know, know where you're at.

I'm at the front, but you're still at the back.

Ohh, can you tell me where it's at?

I gotta know, know where you're at

I'm all alone waiting for you to ask. (ohhhhh)

Can you tell me where, tell me where it's at?

Freak you out! Freak you out! Freak you out!

Freak you out! Freak you out! Freak you out!

Didn't I try to let you know?

Didn't I try to tell you so?

yeeeaaahhh!

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.

I wanna know, know where you're at.

I'm at the front, but you're still at the back.

Ohh, can you tell me where,

tell me where it's it's at? (I wanna know)

Can you tell me where it's at? (I wanna know)

Can you tell me where it's at? (I wanna know)

Can you tell me? (I wanna know)

Can you tell me? Tell me?

I wanna know, know where you're at.

I'm at the front, but you're still at the back.

Ohh, can you tell me where it's at?

I gotta know, know where you're at

I'm all alone waiting for you to ask. (ohhhhh)

Can you tell me where, tell me where it's at?

Freak you out, Freak you out!

Freak you out, Freak you out!

Todos bailaban y festejaban el gran triunfo se los rangers y su pase de grado. Al final de la noche todos se fueron a casa a seguir celebrando con sus familias, Kimberly y Tommy preparaban sus maletas porque al siguiente dia volarian a Paris, Kimberly dice: al fin parece que seremos personas normales, Tommy dice: eso parece pero jamas olvidaremos nuestras experiencias como power rangers.


	32. Chapter 32 Visita a Paris

Capitulo 32 Visita a Paris

En el aeropuerto se encontraba la madre de Kimberly esperando por su hija y yerno, horas despues llegaban Kimberly y Tommy, Caroline al ver a su hija la abraza igual a Tommy, Caroline dice: Kim cuanto tiempo sin verte estas hermosa mi pequeña, Kimberly dice: hemos estado trabajando duro madre, Caroline dice: bueno no importa ahora ya estan aqui y pasaremos unos dias maravillosos. Al dia siguiente Kimberly y su madre salen de compras en el centro comercial Kimberly tropieza con una persona y caen las bolsas que llevaba al levantarse a perdirle disculpa a la persona que tropezo se da cuenta que era Tory, Kimberly dice: Tory que gusto volver a verte, Tory dice: Kimberly es genial verte de nuevo como haz estado, Kimberly dice: bien ahora disfrutando de una merecidas vacaciones, Tory dice: si se que fue duro este año, bueno Kim un gusto haberte visto Blake me esta esperando, Kimberly dice: me gusto verte Tory espero nos puedan visitar cuando volvamos a Reefside saludos a Blake, Caroline dice: muy linda tu amiga Kim, las dos siguen de compras; al terminar van a casa, Caroline pregunta a su esposo y a Tommy se han divertido chicos? Porque nosotras si lo hicimos, Kimberly se acerca a Tommy le da un beso y dice: adivina a quien vi, Tommy dice: A quien?, Kimberly dice: a Tory, Tommy dice: que bien y comento de algun problema, Kimberly dice: tranquilo ella y Blake estan vacacionando como nosotros, pasaron los dias Kimberly y Tommy tomarian el avion con rumbo a Hawai, Caroline dice: los extrañare muchisimo, Kimberly dice: y nosotros a ti, Tommy abraza a Caroline y le dice: prometo que cuidare de Kim, Caroline dice: lo se Tommy, Kimberly dice: cuidate mami; Tommy y Kimberly van al area de abordaje de repente escuchan hola chicos, Tommy voltea y ve a Tory y Blake, y dice: hey chicos, Tory dice: que tal chicos a donde van nosotros vamos a New York, Kimberly dice: nosotros a Hawai, Blake dice: que bien adios chicos que les vaya bien, Tommy y Kimberly se montan en el avion rumbo a Hawai.


End file.
